The Girl Called Lina
by Sniper Wolf and Her Sniper
Summary: This is a new series I have written. A young girl finds herself having a connection with Dilandau. Will she be brought to Gaea? And will she help Dilandau or Hitomi? FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! PLEASE READ!
1. The Glove

The Girl Called Lina #1 The Glove Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne in any way shape or form. I'm just a silly fan. Notes: This takes place with Hitomi already on Gaea. Dilandau is not Celena in any way, nor will he be. Folken is not dead either.  
  
The clocked clicked silently in the math room. Students scratched their heads, others rushed down the answers to the math quiz. Lina was one of those people scratching their heads. The clock ticking seemed to fill her brain and she couldn't think. Lina brushed back a strand of blond hair and looked at the empty desk. Hitomi's desk.  
  
Hitomi had been missing for nearly a month now. Search efforts were wandering and almost stopping. Lina hadn't known Hitomi very well, but it chilled her. The desk was next to her.empty.not to be filled. Whatever had happened to the fortune telling girl? Lina shivered. The clock ticking filled her brain louder and she looked at the next problem. But her eyes went to the desk. Maybe if she looked at it long enough, Hitomi would come back. Lina looked back down at her paper.  
  
Escaflowne.  
  
She shook her head. Amazing, the silly words her brain could come up with when she was failing something.  
  
Escaflowne.  
  
Lina sighed again. This time the word her brain had made up made no sense. Esca-flowne. Lina shook her head, mumbled something and went on with her writing.  
  
After what felt like twenty years, Lina left the school, feeling pretty sure she was now failing math. Lina stopped and saw Yukari. Lina didn't really know Yukari either. Yukari had hardly spoke to anyone since Hitomi was gone. Lina pushed back her long blond hair and walked down to her house. Zaichbach...  
  
Now these words were just getting stupid. Lina bounded into her empty house, her parents still at work and laid on her bed. She fell asleep and had a dream.  
  
She was in a vally. Correction, she was overlooking the vally. Lina looked up to see Earth and a moon in the sky. She looked down to see a huge battle going on. Lina was glad she was safe on a ridge. Lina heard voices and turned to the left. There was a boy, talking to someone who left. The boy turned back to the battle, his eyes filled with.sadness? His silver white hair blew in the wind. His pale skin seemed to look like he was dead. The boy looked at her and they locked eyes. This boy.Lina thought. He looked puzzled and walked toward her. This boy.who is he? Why.why do I feel such sadness coming off of him.? The boy walked up to her. He can.he can see me! Lina thought. She tried to back up but he grabbed her hand. No one else.can see me. Why can he?! He looked at her. Lina looked back at him.  
  
"Who.who are you?" he asked her. His voice was low, on his guard.  
  
"I'm." Lina stopped talking. I'm dreaming.I must be. "Are you here.to save me?"  
  
"Save you?" "Yes." He asked her.  
  
"Who are you?" Lina muttered.  
  
The boy looked at her and Lina felt herself falling into a world full of pain. "I'm-"  
  
A pillar of light circled around Lina and she felt herself being lifted up. She grabbed his gloved hand, but his black glove slid off into her hands. 'Wait!" the silver haired boy screamed. Lina felt herself raise into the heavens and there was darkness.  
  
Lina woke up, breathing hard.  
  
Escaflowne.  
  
"It was a dream." Lina stated, gasping for breath. She felt hot, like in the vally. Lina stood up out of bed and heard a very faint thud. She looked down at her feet, to see what it was. Lina gasped. She leaned down and picked up the black glove. "It.It can't be!" she muttered.  
  
"Lina!" her mother cried. "Are you OK? The bath is ready!"  
  
"I'm.fine!" she lied.  
  
Lina looked at the glove and her knees gave out. She fell to the floor. "Lina?"  
  
"Fine, mother!"  
  
Lina touched the glove, the black leather sliding through her hands. The glove the silver haired boy had worn. The boy with the red eyes. Lina put it to her face. It smelt like blood. She dropped it quickly. Blood. The vally. Her dream came flooding back. "It was a dream." She said to herself.  
  
Lina looked back down at the glove. Her mother called for her again. Lina hid the glove and ran downstairs.  
  
It was Saturday the next day. After a sleepless night, and a boring day, Lina finally pulled out the glove. She didn't want too, but she felt like she must. Lina looked at it again for any clues. She pulled it inside out. There was a name. Part of it was faded. All that was left was Dilan . "Dilan?" she whispered to herself.  
  
ESCAFLOWNE!  
  
The word ripped through her mind and her room grew very dark. She wasn't in her room, but in a hanger bay. A boy in a red shirt was looking at a very large machine. "Escaflowne.give me your powers." he muttered to himself.  
  
Lina looked around her. Escaflowne was something real? It was this machine? Lina briefly wondered if someone had spiked the punch at school with something yesterday. "Van!" a man ran in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Zaichbach is attacking already."  
  
"Ok, Allen." Said Van and turned to Escaflowne.  
  
The room faded and she was a large dark room. "Yes, Dornkirk." A voice said.  
  
Lina say a man in a cloak with spiked up hair. There was loud clock ticking in her ears and she clutched the glove. The man turned and she followed him, out of the door.  
  
"Get your Dragonslayers ready for an attack." The man said and left the hallway. Lina froze. She was face to face to the boy.the boy with half a name, Dilan. "What are you doing here again?" he whispered to her.  
  
Lina had a closeup of his face now. He was pale and had a tiara thing in the middle of his forehead. His looked somewhat like a girl. The boy once again looked sad. "Where am I?" she whispered to him.  
  
Dilan focused on the glove in her hands. "My glove." he whispered.  
  
Lina nodded and handed it out to him. Dilan pushed it away. "Keep.keep it." He said to her.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" Lina exclaimed.  
  
"You aren't from here are you?" he muttered. "Where?"  
  
"Our world.Gaea."  
  
"Gaea?" she whispered.  
  
"Where are you from?" he screamed to her.  
  
Lina was shocked at the sudden anger from him. "Your name." she pleaded.  
  
The boy looked at her, "Dilandau." He finally said.  
  
"Lina."  
  
"That's a strange name."  
  
"As is yours." Lina muttered to the boy, Dilandau.  
  
Lina looked at her hands and finally pulled off a male bracelet she was wearing. She had gotten it as child and been a tomboy ever since. Lina looked at Dilandau, his boyish face looking back at her. "Take it." She held it out.  
  
Dilandau looked at it. He reached out and she dropped it in his gloved hands. Lina clutched the glove. Once again, the blue light surronded her. "Where are you going?" he whispered.  
  
"Earth."  
  
"The Mystic Moon?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
Before Lina could answer, she was gone.  
  
The End Look for The Girl Called Lina #2, coming soon! If you guys want # 2 to come up, I need five postive reviews! 


	2. The Song

Escaflowne #2  
  
The Song Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or anything in Escaflowne. Well, here is the second chapter. I have already finished this, so all I need to go is upload it. Have fun reading!  
  
Lina heard a strange tune that filled the air. Someone was whistling. It was a shadow, at a desk.  
  
"Dilandau?" she muttered.  
  
She walked up to the desk. It wasn't Dilandau. It was the man with the cloak. He was whistling. "A fake arm?" Lina said.  
  
The man didn't look up. He couldn't see her. "Sir?" Lina muttered.  
  
The man stood up and looked out the window. The door behind her opened and Dilandau, the boyish man, walked in. He looked mad.  
  
"Dilandau?" Lina asked loudly, hoping he would hear.  
  
"Folken." Dilandau stated.  
  
Lina looked back at the man, named Folken. "What?"  
  
"I don't know why we can't just kill Van and get Escaflowne."  
  
"Because Van is my brother."  
  
The room faded away.  
  
Lina awoke on her bed, holding the glove. "Folken." she muttered aloud.  
  
Her mind quickly flashed to the last dream. Van was there, the boy in the red shirt, with a man named Allen. Lina sat up in bed, looking back at the glove.  
  
"Dilandau.what does this all mean? Just what am I seeing? What is Gaea?" Lina whispered to the glove.  
  
The song Folken had been singing came back to her. She felt like she could hear it again. It's haunting tune filled her senses and she closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know why we just can't kill Van and get Escaflowne."  
  
The words rang in her head. The young boy, with Escaflowne. Was he too in danger?  
  
"Are you.here to save me?"  
  
What was Dilandau speaking about? Did he want to be saved? "Our world.Gaea."  
  
"Gaea." Lina whispered to no one but herself.  
  
The word bounced off the walls and went into her mind. The fields and dragons. The water. Austria. Fanelia. Guymelifs. Where was she getting this picture from?  
  
Lina strained her vision. She could see an outline of a girl. The girl turned to her.  
  
"H.Hi.Hitomi?" Lina muttered. The world faded and Lina was back on Earth.  
  
Lina had indeed fixed the gap between Gaea and Earth. Lina had become the one to go to Gaea, the one to fix the deeds the man Dornkirk was trying to rule. She didn't know it, but even though it would take a while to get to Gaea, it would be well worth it in the end.  
  
Lina couldn't keep her focus in school the next day. Her mind kept traveling to another world. Gaea. Ever since she had been little, she dreamt about other worlds where she could go and visit. So now I can. I can go somewhere else. Gaea, a world I hardly know anything about. The boy, Dilandau, was etched into her mind. It had been two days since anything Gaea releated had happened. Hitomi.are you too on Gaea?  
  
Lina looked out at the sunlight casting shadows on the cobblestone path. The teacher went on and on, but suddenly, Lina blocked her out. She didn't care about poems, or anything for the time being. Lina just glared out the window, when a bolt of white light blasted down on the planet. Lina sat up straighter, a figure was forming. It was.it was Dilandau! Lina plastered herself against the window. Dilandau turned to her, his face in shock.  
  
"Lina?" he mouthed to her. Dilandau just looked at her and Lina stared back at him. In the distance she could hear the teacher calling on her, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Dilandau." she muttered. Dilandau walked up to the window and looked at her, his red armor glinting off by the sunlight. At once, Lina felt a huge amount of sadness. She wanted to go with him to Gaea. No where else. The song Folken had been whistling came back to her. The beam of light went around Dilandau and he looked at her, finally vanishing.  
  
"LINA!" Lina snapped her head to the front of the room.  
  
"What are you DOING?" cried the teacher.  
  
"Sorry miss."  
  
The teacher yelled at her for a more seconds and then went back to teacher. The boy in front of her turned around.  
  
"Who's Dilandau?" he asked.  
  
Lina didn't answer, just looked away.  
  
Lina bolted out of school and ran down the steps.  
  
I'll find a way to Gaea!  
  
Yes, she would. Lina would go to Gaea. It would be the best way to settle her heart for adventure. She didn't care if she never returned. She would leave this place.  
  
But how?  
  
Lina pushed the thought away and ran quickly down the sidewalk, bursting into her house, empty. Lina ran upstairs and closed her bedroom door, pulling out the glove.  
  
"Come on..take me there.get me to Gaea!"  
  
Nothing happened. "Come on you stupid thing!"  
  
She heard a large THUD and spun around. "What the.?" she cried, jumping back.  
  
A boy in armor was on the floor, his white hair moving with the fan in her room. He looked up. "Dilandau?!" she wailed.  
  
Dilandau stood up and did a doubletake around the room. Quickly he ran to the window. "Where am I?!" he screamed to her.  
  
He seemed to be angry. "Earth."  
  
"EARTH? THE MYSTIC MOON?" Dilandau cried.  
  
Lina just nodded, to taken aback at the fear and anger the boy had. He slumped down in a chair. "Let me go.let me go to Gaea."  
  
"I didn't mean to bring you here! I was trying to go there!" Lina exclaimed.  
  
Dilandau looked at her, "You wanted.to go to.Gaea?"  
  
Lina nodded. Dilandau stood up and walked to her.  
  
"You are.I mean.why?"  
  
"Why what?" she asked him.  
  
"Why go to Gaea? There is nothing there but war.and pain!" he said, looking down.  
  
Lina's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she hit the floor.  
  
"Lina?" Dilandau's fading voice cried.  
  
Lina was in a great and large vally. Not the one before. This one had flower and peace.  
  
"Lina." A voice said and she spun around.  
  
"Mr. Folken?" Lina felt herself shudder.  
  
Folken looked at her, "You talk to Gaea, and you want to come here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This planet is not like yours. It is a warring planet. A planet of hatred."  
  
"What is Escaflowne?!"  
  
Folken looked at the vally, "The dragon. To control fate, one must have it."  
  
"Control.fate? Who would want to do that?"  
  
"Me.my master.Dilandau."  
  
"Dilandau?!" she cried.  
  
Folken's face grew kind, "Free us. Help us escape Dornkirk. Please, Lina."  
  
Folken faded away.  
  
Lina's eyes opened and she looked at Dilandau, looming over her, trying to wake her.  
  
"Dilandau." she whispered.  
  
He stopped shaking her. "You.want to control fate.?" she asked.  
  
"Who.Who told you that?!"  
  
"Mr. Folken." Lina whispered.  
  
Dilandau looked out the window, "Take me back to Gaea." He muttered.  
  
"Don't you mean home?"  
  
"If it's home, it doesn't feel like it." Dilandau said.  
  
Lina's hands traveled to the scar on Dilandau's face. He shuddered and looked at her.  
  
"You're in pain." She stated.  
  
Dilandau didn't reply. Lina felt the scar and gently pulled away. Dilandau looked at her once more, deeply into her eyes and looked away.  
  
"Take me to Gaea." Lina begged.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're the only one who can! I beg of you! Please, Dilandau!" she screamed.  
  
Dilandau looked at her and that was when she noticed he was wearing her bracelet.  
  
"You're a strange girl. When I saw you at the vally, I thought something was wrong with me. I didn't understand who you were. I was lost too. And when I saw you again.I knew you were real because I saw you.I felt your hand. My glove was gone. You had to be real. I don't.understand."  
  
"Tell me, Dilandau," Lina started and Dilandau looked up, "Is another girl from Earth there? The Mystic Moon I mean."  
  
Dilandau nodded, "Yes. She works for Van. She helps him escape with her damn powers." he slammed his fist on the floor.  
  
"Is by any chance.her name.Hitomi?"  
  
Dilandau looked at her in shock, "Yes!"  
  
Lina just nodded.She heard the front door open. "Crap. My mom is home. If she sees you, I'll have a lot of explaining to do." Lina muttered.  
  
Dilandau looked at the moon, "He's here."  
  
"Who?" Lina asked quickly.  
  
"Van."  
  
Her mind flashed back. "I'll kill him now! For what he did to my face!" Dilandau screamed and opened the window.  
  
"Wait! Dilandau!" Lina wailed.  
  
"Honey? Do you have a guest?" Lina didn't respond to her mother, but leapt after Dilandau. She hit the dirt with a thud and chased after him.  
  
"DILANDAU!"  
  
"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL, VAN!" Dilandau screeched.  
  
Lina chased after him, breathing hard. His red armor reflected against the moonlight. Lina looked up.  
  
"Gaea!" she cried.  
  
Gaea could be seen now. Lina looked back at Dilandau and they reached a clearing. There stood Van, with Escaflowne.  
  
"It's real." she whispered.  
  
Escaflowne was a huge giant. Guymelif.  
  
"Guymelif." She said, the word rolling strangly off her tounge.  
  
Van looked around, and a girl came out from the shadows. "We're on Earth." It was Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi?" exclaimed Lina.  
  
Hitomi looked at her, "Lina? What are you doing here?"  
  
Lina and Hitomi had only talked once, when Lina had wanted a reading. "Burn Van! Burn!" cried Dilandau.  
  
Lina turned to Dilandau, "Stop, Dilandau!" she cried.  
  
Dilandau turned to her, "He scarred my beautiful face!"  
  
Dilandau and Van charged at each other. "STOP!" shrieked Lina.  
  
Hitomi ran over to her. "Hitomi.make them.stop!"  
  
Hitomi replied, "I can't. Their hatred for each other is too strong."  
  
The two fought, sword against sword. Dilandau stuck out his hand and fire emited from the edge of his fingertips. Lina gasped and Van jumped up in the air, behind the fire. "BURN BURN BURN!" screamed Dilandau.  
  
"He's like a demon." Whispered, Lina, without knowing it.  
  
"I know." Hitomi muttered.  
  
Lina heard loud clock ticking in her ears. At once, the world around her went into flames.  
  
"Dilandau?" she cried, looking for someone, but coughing instead. She hit the floor.  
  
"Help!" Lina cried. The fire came in closer and she looked up to see Dilandau.  
  
"Save me.please.before I hurt myself."  
  
At once he faded and Lina screamed out his name. The ticking grew louder and there was silence. The flames burned out and she found herself staring at the sky. Gaea looked down at her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Hitomi and Van were standing over by Escaflowne. Hitomi had a look of shock upon her face. Van looked dumbfounded. Dilandau looked ashen faced and shocked too. He walked over and crouched down to her.  
  
"Lina." he whispered.  
  
Lina looked at him, "Dilandau.Stop." she whispered.  
  
His eyes had an emotion she couldn't make out. His put his hand onto her own. "Come on." He whispered to her.  
  
At once, the beams of light circled around Escaflowne, Van and Hitomi. They rose upward. Dilandau and Lina were also circled in the light.  
  
"We're going to Gaea." He muttered in her ear.  
  
Lina felt herself grow weak. She put her arms around his neck and felt herself raising up. She looked down to see her house, and the people soon become dots. Lina brought herself closer to Dilandau, shaking. His scent overcame her senses and she put her head against his shoulder. Lina slept.  
  
The End Well, what did you think of it? Should I put up Chapter 3? 


	3. Gaea

Escaflowne #3  
  
Gaea  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, or anything from it. Blah, blah, blah. Thank you for all the great reviews! I hope everyone enjoys this so far!  
  
Lina opened her eyes to see sunlight pouring down on her. She closed the tightly.  
  
It's another dream. I'll be on Earth when I wake up.  
  
Lina opend her eyes once more and sat up. She was in a forest. Lina instantly looked up in the sky. Earth hung down next to the moon. Lina heard voices and saw a young man with brown hair talking to Dilandau.  
  
"The Mystic Moon?" the boy exclaimed to Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau nodded and muttered something. The boy bowed and left. Dilandau turned and looked at her. "You're awake." He stated.  
  
Lina nodded and brushed back a lock of her blond hair. Her green eyes met Dilandau's red ones and he looked away. "This is Gaea." He whispered.  
  
Dilandau.he wants me to.save him.  
  
"I'm dreaming, " Lina said, suddenly overcome with panic and worry, she lost control of herself, "I'm dreaming. I'm not on Gaea, I can't be here. Why didn't I think before I came here.what-"  
  
Dilandau slapped her. Her head spun around and she looked at the ground. "Snap out of it." He said, a lot colder.  
  
Lina touched her cheek and turned to face Dilandau. He stared at her.  
  
"You're not home anymore, girl. You're here. You are on Gaea." He whispered.  
  
Lina looked down at the ground, feeling tired once again. "The Vione will pick us up." Dilandau stated.  
  
"The what?"  
  
He looked at and rolled his eyes. "Baka." He muttered.  
  
Lina leapt up, "Well excuse me! It's not everyday I get warped to a new planet!" she cried.  
  
"I know, but to not know what the Vione is." he trailed off.  
  
"Ahh.!" she yelped, feeling anger.  
  
"I have half a mind to leave you here." He said.  
  
"Well! I've never!"  
  
Dilandau mimicked her, "Weird way you talk."  
  
"You.bitch!"  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"You silver fish!"  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Red eyed freak!"  
  
"Go away."  
  
Lina was overcome by anger so she leaned over and slapped Dilandau. He glared at her.  
  
"You.You slapped me!" he exclaimed.  
  
Lina looked at her hand and back down at the ground, "Well, you shouldn't have hit me. I'm a women, after all." She countered exclaimed.  
  
"So what?" he said, shrugging.  
  
Lina looked up. Either you could hit women on Gaea or Dilandau didn't care. "Aren't you not suppose to hit women?" Lina cried.  
  
Dilandau shifted in his feet, "You.I.hit you for a reason. You were rambling, " he looked at her, "I don't usually hit women."  
  
Lina relaxed. A man came up to Dilandau.  
  
"Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Yes Miguel?"  
  
"You wished to check the ruins of Fanelia?"  
  
"Yes. Where else would Van hide besides the ruins of his old home?"  
  
Dilandau picked up Lina and dragged her through the woods, finally breaking into a clearing. It was the ruins of a city. The ashs were circled at dead bodies and the buildings rotting and melted. Lina felt herself grow dizzy and all of a sudden she was looking at the city it use to be like. People were milling around, children were playing and happy lovers strolling around. Lina looked at Dilandau and saw the look in his eyes. Happiness. He was happy Fanelia was gone. Lina was sure of it.  
  
"You're.happy?"  
  
Dilandau looked at her, "Of course. I've destoryed a country of cowards and now will destroy their coward king." He turned back to the wreckage.  
  
Lina slid her hand into his and starred straight ahead. She felt Dilandau move his hand around and she glanced at him. A look of doubt had washed over him.  
  
He's worried about holding my hand.  
  
Lina held it tighter and he looked at her. She smiled and he looked away. Lina wondered if he was blushing at all.  
  
"ATTACK! ATTACK OF DRAGONS!" a voice screamed.  
  
"It was a trap." Dilandau muttered.  
  
He drew his sword and they ran down to the wreckage. A dead solider slumped against Lina and she grabbed his sword. At once, a dragon burst through a wall. Lina screamed and Dilandau pulled on her. They ran through the streets. They stopped at a pathway.  
  
"I'll take the dragon on the right!" he cried and ran forward.  
  
The dragon ran toward Lina. Lina screamed and jumped. She flew up in the air and brought her sword down into the dragon, who's blood fell all over her. Dilandau grabbed her arm again and they ran quicker.  
  
"Hurry!" he screamed.  
  
Into the forest they ran, farther away from Fanelia. The dragon's roar faded away until it couldn't be heard. Lina fell to the forest ground and Dilandau slumped against the tree.  
  
"Damn you, Van. DAMN YOU!" he shrieked.  
  
Lina looked at herself, covered in dragon blood. "Huh?" he muttered to Lina.  
  
Dilandau leaned next to her and lifted her chin. "You slayed a dragon. Even I can't do that." He whispered.  
  
Lina breathed harder, partly from shock, partly from being scared. "How did you do that?" Dilandau whispered.  
  
At once, Lina found herself crying. The tears mixed with the dragon's blood and she was sobbing.  
  
"I never should of came here! I was too caught up in stupid fantasy of another world! I never thought it would be this bad. I'm so STUPID!" she screamed.  
  
A rage to herself over took her. "I'm so STUPID!" she shrieked and all of a sudden, the dragon's blood ran off her body and grew bright red.  
  
The redness turned into fire and shot out at a nearby tree which burned down. Dilandau looked at the tree and then back at her.  
  
"Lina.!"  
  
Lina sobbed even louder, "What it wrong with me!? Why did I want to come here? All there is is hate! Why?!"  
  
A fireball shot out her eyes and another tree burned down. "She's pryo." Dilandau said.  
  
"I don't want to BE ANYTHING!" Lina said and started sobbing.  
  
Any emotion she had ever held in came tumbling out. She sobbed and sobbed. "Lina.don't cry." he whispered.  
  
Lina cried harder when she felt his arms go around her, "Don't Lina." He whispered.  
  
Lina's childhood swept back. Always alone.always different. Like this destiny had been waiting to ruin her life even more.  
  
For once, Lina didn't hold back. "Lina." he whispered, as though he wanted to say something.  
  
"I've.I'm always alone!"  
  
"I've been too." He whispered to her.  
  
Lina clutched onto Dilandau, holding him tightly. She sobbed into his neck, crying and shrieking.  
  
"Send me back.please." she whispered to him.  
  
Dilandau raised her chin to his face, "I can't.When you came here, it was like the gods were mending the gap for you to come here."  
  
"Well.MAKE THEM MEND IT AGAIN!" Lina shrieked.  
  
Dilandau's pale skin brought out his red eyes, "I.I can't!"  
  
"You can't.or you won't?" Lina muttered.  
  
Dilandau looked at the sky, "I."  
  
He whispered the response. Then he looked down at her.  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
He pulled away from her, "Sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
There were two shadows. One was Dilandau who was sitting at a table. Another one was Folken. He turned to her and shook his head. "Will I be meeting you tomorrow?" "She wants to go back to Gaea." "Oh does she? Too bad. I heard the moles wish to eat her." Dilandau shook his head, "Keep you and the moles after her. I don't mind her." Folken chuckled, "Don't mind her? I thought you l-"  
  
Lina woke up with a start. She gasped for breath and some strange boy was shaking her.  
  
"Miss?" he said.  
  
Lina remebered him as the boy from the other day, Miguel. "I'm awake." She said, tired.  
  
Miguel laughed, "I can tell miss."  
  
"Just..just call me Lina."  
  
Miguel nodded, "Ok..Lina. I'm Miguel."  
  
She nodded, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Lord Dilandau is waiting for you by his guymelif."  
  
Lina just nodded.  
  
Lina walked up to Dilandau who was talking to Miguel and a few other boys. She felt unsure of herself knowing she would have to get to know other people on this planet, Gaea. Miguel made a coughing noise and Dilandau turned around.  
  
"Lina, you're awake."  
  
Lina nodded. "We will be heading into the Vione. I suppose you don't know how to pilot a guymelif?"  
  
Lina nodded no. "Miguel will be taking you in a small ship. The others will be in our guymelifs."  
  
Dilandau turned back to the group.  
  
Miguel tugged on her arm and she gave one last look at Dilandau.  
  
He seems so annyoed with me.  
  
Her dream came flooding back.  
  
"I don't mind her."  
  
A dream was just a dream after all. The End Look for #4!  
  
Please review if you want Chapter Four up! I hope everyone likes this! Read and Review please! 


	4. Mr Folken

Escaflowne #4  
  
Mr. Folken  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. If I would, Dilandau and Folken would be with me every night.  
  
Thank you all for reading this far! This is chapter four! Please enjoy!  
  
Sorry for any spelling errors!  
  
The ship rose up high in the sky and she leaned over the railing.  
  
"Don't fall off, Lina." Said Miguel.  
  
Miguel seemed nice enough and she turned to him, "Oh, I won't."  
  
Miguel smiled and Lina spun around. There were the machines, the guymelifs. One was red and in the front.  
  
"Miguel." A voice said from it.  
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau?" asked Miguel.  
  
Dilandau paused briefly, "If anything happens to her, I'll use your head as a doorstop."  
  
Miguel paled and stuttered yes.  
  
"Be careful, Lina." Dilandau said and the group sped upwards.  
  
Perhaps he does care for me more than I thought.  
  
Miguel was looking at her oddly, "What did I do wrong?" she muttered.  
  
"Nothing, Lina. I've just.it doesn't matter."  
  
Miguel looked out to Earth.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"I've never heard Lord Dilandau actually care what happens to someone." He finally stated.  
  
Lina looked smugly off into the distance.  
  
The ship landed in port on the Vione.  
  
"Lord Dilandau and Lord Folken are waiting for Lady Lina in the meeting room." Said another boy.  
  
"Thanks, Dalet." Miguel said to him and turned to Lina.  
  
"Follow me." He said.  
  
Lina felt very out of place. Miguel lead her down a black hallway and opened a metal door.  
  
"Here you go, Lina." And he left.  
  
Lina brushed her hands through her hair and stepped, shaking, forward. She stopped.  
  
That song.  
  
Someone was whistling that song again. She stepped forward and it was still dark. Lina tried to calm down her shaking hands. She stepped in the meeting room to see Dilandau and a cloaked figure.  
  
"If you hum that song again, I'm going to burn you." Dilandau said.  
  
"Now, Dilandau, is that how we speak in front of Miss Lina?" said the man, who came out of the shadows.  
  
It was the man, Folken. Dilandau stood up also.  
  
"Lina, you got here in one piece?"  
  
"Yes." Lina bowed quickly.  
  
Folken chuckled, "No need for all that."  
  
He held out his hand. Lina looked at it to see it was fake.  
  
"Cool." she muttered.  
  
Lina reached out and shook it.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Lina."  
  
Lina looked Folken up and down. His stern face didn't look one of evilness, since she thought he was evil. That was what he had told her, in her dream, after all.  
  
Is Dilandau evil, too?  
  
Lina had a sinking feeling he was, but she made up her mind.  
  
I'll save him.him and Folken!  
  
"Dilandau told me you are from the Mystic Moon."  
  
"Yes, I am." Lina whispered.  
  
He glanced at his robot arm and slid in back in his cape, "Well, just what are we going to do with you?"  
  
Lina looked down at the floor, and shuffled her feet.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise to just kick her out, Folken. She doesn't know anything about Gaea."  
  
"I suppose you are right. We'll have a room for you, Lina, and until we find a way to get you back home, you can stay here."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much." She nodded her head, and Folken turned to Dilandau.  
  
"She can have the room next to yours."  
  
Dilandau nodded.  
  
"Miguel informed me there was a trap on Fanelia."  
  
"Yes. Van had set dragons off for us."  
  
Folken closed his eyes, "Very well then. We'll have to hunt him down ourselves."  
  
"I have a feeling he fled to Austria again. This time Freid."  
  
"We'll have to get there before him, if we wish to get the power."  
  
Dilandau nodded and turned back to Lina who opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Mr. Folken.sir," she whispered and he turned to her, "Why are you going after your brother?"  
  
Folken looked at Dilandau, "I didn't tell her, Folken." He said.  
  
Folken turned back to Lina, "How did you know that?" he asked her.  
  
Lina shuffled her feet, "I.I."  
  
"It's OK, you don't have to tell me. But I trust you got it from your yourself?" Lina nodded, feeling stupid.  
  
"Dilandau, take her to her room."  
  
Dilandau walked next to Lina, "But Mr. Folken, you never did answer my question!"  
  
Folken turned his back on her, "You wouldn't understand, Miss."  
  
Dilandau pulled her out of the room, "He isn't mad at me, is he?" Lina asked Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau shrugged, "I don't know. No one knows when it comes to Folken."  
  
Lina glanced behind her, and wondered about the man trying to kill his own brother.  
  
"I have to agree with him on the death of his snotty brother." Dilandau said and he began to stroke the cheek with the scar.  
  
Lina just stared at his absent minded ways. He stopped quickly.  
  
"Here. If you need anything, don't ask me."  
  
"Lovely." Lina commented, glaring at Dilandau.  
  
She walked in the room. It was dark and sad.  
  
"Doesn't remind you of home?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Nothing will here." He whispered and left.  
  
Lina stepped farther in her room and saw a window. She plumped down on the seat next to it, since it was a bay window. It was raining. The rain fell on the glass and slid downwards where it fell over a vally.  
  
That vally.it's where I first saw.Dilandau.  
  
Lina put her forehead against the glass, letting it cool down her head. She glanced up to see Earth glowing down at her, the moon also high in the sky. She looked down at her feet, wiping a tear. She would be brave. She would have too. Lina wouldn't be some little brat who cried all the time. She would find the good in Gaea.in Dilandau.in Folken and everyone else she was sent here to help. She was sent here for a reason. She knew it. At that instant, she heard her door open and Lina sat up. It was Folken.  
  
"Would you like me to leave?" he asked.  
  
"No.no, not at all." Lina said, bowing quickly and sitting back down.  
  
Folken sat next to her and his eyes looked at her. Lina looked at the floor. "Do you know why you were sent here?"  
  
"No, Mr. Folken."  
  
"Did you know you where going to come here?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes.I did. One day, I would arrive here." Lina whispered.  
  
"This planet isn't like your own-"  
  
"I know." Lina cut him quickly, the sound of his voice made her shiver.  
  
Folken went silent.  
  
"Mr. Folken, I didn't offend you with what I said in the meeting room, did I?"  
  
"How could you? It was a simple question.but not a simple answer."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll tell you why.if you tell me how you knew?"  
  
Lina took a deep breath, "You'll think I'm crazy."  
  
"No, I think Dilandau is crazy. Not you."  
  
Lina rubbed her eyes, "Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Ok." and she began her story.  
  
"And that is how I got here.crazy, isn't it?" she muttered.  
  
Folken looked at her, "Not at all. In fact.I think someone else from your planet is here also."  
  
"It's Hitomi? Isn't it?"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Not.really. She went to my school."  
  
Folken nodded his head, "She with Van."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Van is my brother. We were born in Fanelia."  
  
"Fanelia? But that place is gone-"  
  
"Because of me. To become king, I had to slay a dragon. When I was trying too, my arm was bitten off by it," Folken held out his fake arm, "I met a man called Dornkirk and I was taken under his wing. What the Zaichbach Empire seeks is the power of Atlantis.to control fate. And we need Escaflowne for that."  
  
"Escaflowne.you mean that guymelif?"  
  
"Yes. Escaflowne has a sword inside of it, the sword of Atlantis, which can awaken the power to control fate."  
  
"But why? Why would you want to control fate? Why does Dilandau?"  
  
"Dilandau is merely a toy for Zaibach. They ran so many expermiments on him that they gave him a lead job out of pity, knowing he'll die quickly."  
  
"Die?" Lina cried.  
  
"Yes. They know Dilandau will die."  
  
All of a sudden, Lina was in the middle of a battlefield. The battlefield smelt like blood. There was the giant, Escaflowne. He was battling Dilandau. All of a sudden, Escaflowne's sword went through Dilandau and his guymelif caved, falling to the ground. Around him lay the dead of the Dragonslayers, which their names came to her suddenly. Guimel.Chesta.Dalet.Miguel.Gatti.All dead.as was Dilandau.all gone.  
  
Lina opened her eyes to Folken looking strangly at her. At once, a guard burst in.  
  
"We've found Escaflowne. Dilandau is going down to fight it now."  
  
Folken nodded but Lina leapt up, "Where is he now?"  
  
"The throne room.getting ready to battle, Miss."  
  
"He can't!" she cried.  
  
Her feet started moving and she ran down the hallway, her body knowing where the throne room was.  
  
Dilandau.you can't.you can't fight!  
  
The End  
  
Ok, so it's a cliffhanger! Mwhahaha! Review if you want me to post Chapter 5 up!  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	5. The Battle

Escaflowne #5  
  
The Battle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or anything from Escaflowne. I only wished I owned Dilly and the Dragonslayers.  
  
Here it is! Chapter 5! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Enjoy!  
  
Lina ran quickly, trying not to trip. She ran, breathing hard. The visions of Dilandau's death danced through her head, like gifts through a children's mind on Christmas Eve.  
  
Dilandau, you cannot go into battle with Escaflowne! If you do, you and your Dragonslayers will die!  
  
She slid into a wall, bashing into a guard.  
  
"Where is the throne room?" she said, grabbing him.  
  
"Down the hallway, to the left."  
  
"Is Dilandau still there?"  
  
"Yes, but he's leaving-"  
  
Lina didn't waste any more time. She flew down the hallway, making a sharp turn into the throne room. There was a little hallway she ran through and three doors at the end. A guard walked past her.  
  
"Which one is the throne room?"  
  
"The one in the middle. But Dilandau is down in the hanger now, miss." Lina cursed and spun around, running once again.  
  
Stay there, Dilandau! Stay there!  
  
She bumped into Folken.  
  
"Lina?"  
  
"Where's the hanger?"  
  
"Down the hallway, but why-"  
  
Lina ran down the hallway, feeling as though she might pass out. The door wouldn't open so she kicked it. Still nothing. Lina let out a scream.  
  
"BURN!" she shrieked loudly and a fireball shot out of her eyes and melted the door.  
  
Behind her, Folken gasped, but she ran in. Dilandau was in front of his guymelif. Lina would have to jump down to the hanger floor. She ran and lept off the railing. Lina hit the ground with a thud and breathed hard.  
  
"DILANDAU!" she shrieked.  
  
Lina grabbed his hand and looked at him, "You can't go fight! You can't!" she screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay here! Don't fight!"  
  
"What are you going on about?" he remarked.  
  
"If you believe anything I say, please, please! Do not go fight!"  
  
"I have to go fight-"  
  
"No! You can't!"  
  
"Why not?!" he screamed at her.  
  
"Don't go, Dilandau." Folken's voice rang out.  
  
"What are you two speaking about?"  
  
"The girl obviously had a vision." Folken said.  
  
Dilandau looked down at Lina, her pleading eyes boring into him, "Lina.?"  
  
"Don't go, Dilandau!" she cried.  
  
"Well, who will go in my place?" he demanded.  
  
Lina looked around, "Me!" Lina wailed.  
  
"You? But you have never piloted a guymelif." Exclaimed Miguel.  
  
Lina stood up, "I can do it! I can Dilandau! Please, let me pilot your guymelif!"  
  
"Let her. She can do it." Folken muttered.  
  
Dilandau looked at Folken and then back to Lina.  
  
"Please." She begged.  
  
He looked down, "Fine."  
  
Lina wiped her forehead. Dilandau leaned closer to her.  
  
"I don't care what happens to my guymelif.just you be careful."  
  
Lina nodded and the Dragonslayers got in their guymelifs. Lina did also, looking at all the buttons. She sealed herself up and turned to the hanger door.  
  
The door opened and she flew down.  
  
Folken walked next to Dilandau.  
  
"How can.she pilot it?" he muttered to Folken.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go to the Battle Railing and we can watch from there. Then we can turn on the radio to hear what they are saying." Folken said to Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau nodded and they quickly jogged to the Battle Railing which was outside the Vione. The wind whipped through his hair and Dilandau leaned against the railing.  
  
"Turn on the radio." He commanded to a guard.  
  
The guard did and there was a bust of static and then voices.  
  
"There's Escaflowne!" exclaimed Guimel.  
  
"Ok." Lina's uncertain voice rang through the radio speakers, "Miguel, Chesta, you go to Escaflowne from behind. The rest of us will wind up the front."  
  
"Hai, Lady Lina."  
  
Lina.I hope you know what you are doing.  
  
Somehow, Lina knew how to control the red guymelif. She just knew. Escaflowne stood there in the center. Escaflowne took out his sword and a message came through.  
  
"This is Folken. I advise you not to kill Van. Wound him and then capture Escaflowne."  
  
"Hai." Said the Dragonslayers.  
  
Escaflowne spun around to ward of Chesta and Miguel.  
  
"Go, Miguel!" she cried.  
  
Miguel ran forward, slicing at Escaflowne. Escaflowne spun back again.  
  
"Dalet, look out!" Lina screamed and Dalet blocked the attack.  
  
Lina pushed a button and the metal claw turned into a flamethrower.  
  
Among the chaos, Lina smiled.  
  
"I should have known." She said, knowing Dilandau would have such a gun in his guymelif.  
  
"Take this, Dilandau!" screamed Van.  
  
"Look out Lady Lina!" cried Guimel.  
  
Dilandau almost fell off the railing as he leaned over it.  
  
"Lina!" he screamed.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" shrieked Lina and her flamethrower shot out flames at Escaflowne.  
  
Escaflowne stumbled and hit the ground.  
  
"Is it down.already?" Dilandau muttered.  
  
Folken didn't answer. Guimel walked over to Escaflowne.  
  
"GUIMEL! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" screamed Lina.  
  
It was too late and Escaflowne's sword pierced Guimel's guymelif. It fell to the floor, blood oozing out.  
  
"Guimel!" cried Dilandau.  
  
"Chesta, Dalet, Gatti and Miguel, back away. Let me handle him." Lina's voice said, shaking.  
  
Her guymelif ran forward, hitting Escaflowne's sword.  
  
"Huh? You.you're not Dilandau!" cried Van.  
  
Van backed away and Miguel attacked. Lina backed away and her guymelif went still.  
  
She was shaking. Her hands were shaking and she felt like she would vomit.  
  
It was her fault.  
  
That hit was for Dilandau.no, her. Not Guimel.  
  
It was her fault he died.  
  
She heard a faint voice from far away. Her radio was broken and the message was coming out in static. No one could call her. Lina looked at herself in a small mirror.  
  
"You killed him, Lina." She whispered.  
  
"B.IN." exclaimed her radio.  
  
Lina didn't listen to it until it became clear to her.  
  
"ESCAFLOWNE IS BEHIND YOU! LINAAAAAAA!" Dilandau screeched.  
  
Lina spun around and blocked Escaflowne's killer sword blow. Escaflowne backed away.  
  
"I'm.numbered." Van barked.  
  
Lina guessed he was saying he was out numbered. Escaflowne turned into a dragon.  
  
"Miss.what.now.?"  
  
"Let him go." She whispered, tears down her face.  
  
Escaflowne was soon gone.  
  
"Returning..base."  
  
"I'll be there soon." she muttered.  
  
She had something to do before.  
  
Dilandau ran back down to the hanger, gasping for breath. It came out in ragged gasps and he fell on the hanger floor. He stood up quickly to see the Dragonslayers come out. They had no wounds on them.  
  
"Lina? Where is Lina?" he asked, panic overtaking him.  
  
"She said she'll be back soon." Dalet said.  
  
Dilandau slumped against the wall and soon the hanger emptied, the Dragonslayers to the clinic.  
  
"Dilandau." a weak frail voice floated to him.  
  
Dilandau looked up to see Lina. Her blond hair was stuck to her face, blood dripping down her arm. In her arms was the body of Guimel.  
  
"I.couldn't.leave him there." She whispered.  
  
Dilandau couldn't believe she could look so frail when she was so strong. Shaking, Lina placed him down on the hanger floor, the blood pouring out from his head.  
  
"Are you.OK?"  
  
Lina looked at him, "It's my fault." She muttered.  
  
She fell next to Guimel's body and Dilandau kneeled next to her.  
  
"That sword blast was meant for ME. Not for him.It's my fault he died. I didn't fully understand my vision. I didn't understand that Guimel was going to die. I.I thought that if.I took your place.no one would die.But I was wrong."  
  
Dilandau watched the tears stream down her pale face as she shook.  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I would have died too, if it wasn't for you warning me about Escaflowne," She cried, "I'm so stupid."  
  
"No.no you aren't," he wrapped his arms around her and she held onto him,  
  
"Lina.what would have happened if I had went?"  
  
"You would have died.as would have everyone else."  
  
The realization that Lina was going to give up her life for his.It hit him hard in the heart.  
  
"You were going to save me?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
And she sobbed into his arms.  
  
The End  
  
So, do you guys want Chapter Six? Well, then review!  
  
-Sniperwolf! 


	6. The Light

Escaflowne #6  
  
The Light  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from Escaflowne. I glad I don't own Allen, yet sad I don't own Folken or Dilandau. Hope everyone thinks this is good so far!  
  
She was in a meadow when Lina looked up. Earth was shining, it's oceans bright, it's lands green. A pillar of light shot down towards her.  
  
"You're leaving?" said Dilandau.  
  
Lina turned her head to see Dilandau, though he was hard to see through the wind moving her long blond hair.  
  
"I suppose I am."  
  
"Will you return?"  
  
"If you pray for me." She whispered and was gone.  
  
Sunlight hit her face and she groaned, opening her eyes. Her arm ached and her head was hurting. Yet the guilt she felt for Guimel's death was larger than ever.  
  
It's my fault.  
  
She sat up in bed and looked over at the window. There was Dilandau, slumped over the chair, sleeping.  
  
He stayed there all night to see if I would be OK.  
  
Lina watched him awake and he yawned. His hair was messy and he looked at her.  
  
"Lina? Are you awake?"  
  
Lina nodded yes and Dilandau stood up.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Besides feeling horrible for being the cause of Guimel's death, I'm fine and dandy."  
  
Dilandau sighed and sat next to her, "I don't know what I can say to change your mind."  
  
"There isn't anything.just.thanks." She muttered.  
  
Dilandau shifted in his seat and stood up, "Well.you were a good pilot.we'll get Van." he started stroking his cheek and left.  
  
Lina got up and got ready for the day.  
  
"Where is Lina?"  
  
"She's getting ready, Folken. Why do you ask?" Dilandau said, sitting down and digging in.  
  
"You don't seemed to be affected to what happened to her and Guimel."  
  
The pancake he was eating went bitter in his mouth, "I'm trying to forget it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.he died a stupid death. He should have listened to Lina. I have no time for morons."  
  
Folken didn't reply and the door opened. Once again, Dilandau was overcome by how frail she looked ever since yesterday.The Battle as he called it.  
  
"Lina, good to see you." Folken said and she sat down.  
  
Lina just nodded and pushed the food around.  
  
"How are you?" Folken asked.  
  
"Me?" she snorted.  
  
Dilandau tried to cover up his sadness. Lina was blaming herself for the death of Guimel, when it wasn't her fault. Guimel had rashly choosen to die.  
  
"We will be heading to Freid." Folken said, bowed and left them along.  
  
"Lina-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered harshly.  
  
Dilandau looked down at his plate of food, "I have to go."  
  
On the way out, he ignored Lina's tears.  
  
Lina sat in a room, not knowing what room it was. Nearby, she could see the outline of a large city. Lina looked back up in the air to see Earth glowing down at her. She heard the door open and she looked at the man who stepped in.  
  
"Mr. Folken?" she muttered.  
  
Folken looked at Lina and sat next to her, "I know Dilandau has told you this but.it isn't your fault."  
  
I looked down, "It was though. That hit was meant for me."  
  
"We may have lost Guimel, but you were the one who saved Dilandau." Folken said to Lina who looked away.  
  
"I snapped at Dilandau this morning. He isn't speaking to me now."  
  
Folken sighed, "Dilandau cowers at the slightest bit of people annoyed by him. I'm sure if you talk to him, he'll speak to you again."  
  
Lina stood up, brushing back her hair, "OK. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"I think I saw him in his room."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Folken." Lina bowed quickly and left the room.  
  
Down the hallway she turned and went to Dilandau's door. She knocked on it twice and the boy opened it. His eyes looked at her green ones and he let her in.  
  
"Dilandau." she said, wringing her hands, "About breakfast-"  
  
"I understand." He cut her off.  
  
Lina turned to Dilandau, "Dilandau."  
  
Dilandau walked up to her.  
  
"Lina?" he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lina.you aren't going to leave are you?"  
  
Dilandau looked at her and she smiled sadly, "I don't know." She whispered.  
  
Dilandau shuffled his feet. He had never talked like this to anyone.  
  
"Lina.I."  
  
"What?" she muttered in his ear.  
  
He was painfully aware of how close they had become. Dilandau moved his face to hers and realized she was shaking.  
  
"Lina, what do I do if you leave?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Pray for me." Lina responded back.  
  
Lina looked into his eyes and Dilandau's heart thumped. They were closer now, and his lips were about to graze hers.  
  
"Lord Dilandau? Lord Folken wishes to see you."  
  
Dilandau jumped up, backing away from Lina. They both looked shocked and confused. The guard banged on the door again.  
  
"Lina." he whispered.  
  
"Lord Dilandau?"  
  
"Give me a SECOND!" he cried.  
  
The man went silent and Dilandau turned back to Lina.  
  
"Go.Mr. Folken needs you."  
  
Dilandau felt more confused than ever so he just nodded and left.  
  
About an hour later, the Vione dropped them off on Freid. Dilandau looked over at her and quickly looked away.  
  
That light..I can sense it!  
  
The words came to her suddenly.  
  
"Dilandau, I'll take care of the king. Check the forests for Escaflowne." Folken said.  
  
Dilandau nodded, "Stay here Lina."  
  
"No! I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed.  
  
Dilandau looked taken aback, "But-"  
  
"Yes!" she cried.  
  
Folken nodded yes and left them.  
  
"Come on men, let's go into the forests," Dilandau turned to her. "I'll carry you with Alsedies." He muttered.  
  
Lina nodded.  
  
Soon after, she got into his red guymelif's hand and they started walking around the forest.  
  
"Come out Van.I know you want to burn!" he cackled.  
  
Lina shuddered when a coldness came over her. All of a sudden, she fell from the guymelif's hand and hit the floor.  
  
"Lina?" he muttered looking down.  
  
A white light shot down from the heavens and Lina looked up to see Earth glowing.  
  
"No." she whispered.  
  
Dilandau jumped out of his guymelif, "Lina?!" he leapt down.  
  
The light circled around her, "Dilandau!" she cried.  
  
"LINA! Where are you going?! Don't leave!"  
  
Lina looked at him, "Pray for me." She whispered to him.  
  
"What?" "Promise me Dilandau! If you pray for me, I shall return!"  
  
She started to float upwards and Dilandau reached up for her. She grabbed his hand, and the bracelet she had given him slipped off into her hands.  
  
"LINAAAAAAA!" he screamed.  
  
Lina looked down and felt herself being swallowed up by the heavens.  
  
"LINA!" Dilandau shrieked.  
  
The blue light was gone and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Lina.no." he muttered and looked at the hand now with the missing bracelet.  
  
"Pray for me. If you pray for me, I shall return."  
  
So Dilandau did something he had never done before in his life.  
  
He prayed for the girl from the Mystic Moon to return.  
  
The End  
  
Want Chapter 7? Review! 


	7. Out The Window

Escaflowne #7  
  
Out the Window  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from Escaflowne. I'm just really into writing. You can't sue me for that, can you? *Burn! *  
  
Wow! Thank you ALL for all the reviews! I am so happy everyone likes how I have written Dilandau! Thank you again! And now, chapter seven!  
  
  
  
Lina awoke to see the ceiling. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 3:00 AM.  
  
A dream. It was all a dream.  
  
Lina started shaking. She must of fallen asleep with her uniform still on. She had been dreaming. A dream where she was on some planet.Gaea.  
  
It was a dream.  
  
And when those words went through her brain again, she had the most sad feeling wash over her. A mental picture of Dilandau came into her mind.  
  
"Dilandau."  
  
That was when she was aware of the tears rushing down her face.  
  
"Dilandau." she whispered once more.  
  
Lina lay back down in bed and thought about her dream. She hated dreams. Always have. They took you to places you longed to go, but when you woke up you were back here.alone.again. Lina couldn't sleep, not after such a dream so she got up to get a drink of water. Out of her hands fell the bracelet. Lina leaned down and picked it up. Someone had added an extra charm. She looked at it closely to see it was a flame.  
  
What?!  
  
Lina brought it close to her face. It was still warm. Like someone had worn it. Lina twisted the metal around in her hands but it brought no clues.  
  
If it was all a dream.then I shouldn't have the glove? Should I?  
  
Wishing it wasn't a dream, she looked in her pocket. She picked it up and slumped into bed, slipping on the bracelet and bringing the glove close to her.  
  
Dilandau.  
  
Instead of smelling like blood, it smelled like Dilandau. His scent washed over and she leaned down in the pillow. It wasn't a dream after all. She had been warped back to Earth. Lina started sobbing, crying, partly because she didn't know if she would return.  
  
Partly because she wondered if she would see Dilandau again.  
  
"Please Gods, I've never asked for your help again..but if you can give me one thing.please.PLEASE bring back Lina. Please." Dilandau finished.  
  
He looked at his hand, without the bracelet and his missing glove. He smiled to himself.  
  
"You leave with everything Lina.You always have."  
  
Dilandau looked back at the Mystic Moon and began to pray again.  
  
"Pray for me. Promise me Dilandau!"  
  
"Bring back Lina.bring her back to Gaea."  
  
There was a sharp knock on his door, "Who is it?" he muttered.  
  
"Folken."  
  
Dilandau stood up and opened the door and Folken rushed in, "Lina."  
  
"She was warped back to Earth." Dilandau whispered.  
  
Folken looked up at Earth, "And the bracelet?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did she take the bracelet with her?"  
  
"Well.yeah.I mean of course. Why?"  
  
Folken shook his head, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that Van and the others are in prison. My doppleganger worked quite well I might add."  
  
"Why do you trust a doppleganger?" Dilandau asked.  
  
Folken didn't respond, and turned to leave.  
  
"Folken," he said to him. "I will bring Lina back."  
  
"You become more shocking by the day Dilandau." Folken said and he left.  
  
Lina dragged herself to school the following day, with Dilandau's glove in her pocket, bracelet on her slim wrist. The sadness in her heart was heavy and she looked up in the sunlight. There was Dilandau, standing there. He turned to her and bashfully waved and then faded away.  
  
I'm pretending he is here now.  
  
Lina slipped into math class, next to a window and the teacher started talking. Lina opened her mathbook to 810 and glanced out the window. She did a double take.  
  
"Folken?" she whispered.  
  
There, indeed, was Folken. Lina couldn't tell if he was real or fake. Folken turned to her and all of a sudden two great white wings came from his back. Lina gasped and kept her eyes glued to him, his t-shirt ripping apart. Folken stared at her and his wings took her breath away. They were so pretty.so perfect. Folken faded and Lina looked at the clock. No way. No way could she stand six more hours of this hell. No. Lina stumbled up, grabbing her bag.  
  
"Miss Lina," the teacher sneered, "Just where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I have to go." Lina said in a daze and bolted out of the room, the teacher yelling after her.  
  
Dilandau stared at Van in the prison cell. He silently muttered prayers under his breath.  
  
Folken walked up next to him.  
  
"Dilandau, how are you?"  
  
"Come back Lina, come back." He whispered.  
  
Folken looked at Van, "Van.come with me brother."  
  
Folken went into his whole speech to Van who screamed and raved as Dilandau muttered the prayers. He pictured Lina in his mind. Her hair, her eyes...skin...laugh...smile...he was afraid it was all going to fade away and he wouldn't remember the girl who was sent to save him. Lina.  
  
"Dilandau," Folken said quickly, "Get a cell ready for my brother."  
  
Dilandau nodded and turned to leave. He turned the corner when he got rather dizzy and slumped against the wall.  
  
He was in a long endless hallway and he was alone.  
  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
"Dilandau?" came a voice.  
  
He turned to see Lina, looking around her. She was flying a little too.  
  
"Lina! Have you returned?" he asked.  
  
Lina shook her head, "I don't think so. I'm still on Earth."  
  
"Can't you return?"  
  
Lina was in her room one second and now in this hallway with Dilandau. The planets were allowing them to talk. For how long she didn't know.  
  
"I don't think I can yet."  
  
"I've been praying non stop." Dilandau told her.  
  
Lina smiled, "As have I. Keep at it, Dilandau. We must mend the planet's connection."  
  
Dilandau got close to her and reached for her hand but his went through.  
  
"Illusions." He whispered.  
  
"I'll return, Dilandau." Lina cried as she faded away.  
  
Lina awoke on her bedroom floor and sat up.  
  
"Another vision thing." She whispered to herself.  
  
Lina looked at Dilandau's glove and picked it up again.  
  
"He was praying for me." She smiled.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard a noise and her head snapped upwards. It was a faded outlook of Folken and his brother Van.  
  
"Folken?" she asked but he couldn't hear her.  
  
"I won't turn to your side!" Van wailed.  
  
"Why not? I want you to join me."  
  
"You crazy-"  
  
"Come, join me Van."  
  
"Never! Stay the hell away from me!"  
  
Lina reached out to touch Folken.  
  
Folken felt a sudden tug on his cloak. He tore his eyes away from Van to his feet to see a faded outlook of Lina on her feet.  
  
"Lina?" he muttered.  
  
She couldn't hear him, but was tugging on him as if to see he was real. Van gasped.  
  
"Who the hell.?" he muttered. "It's that girl Hitomi and I saw."  
  
"Yes. She's from the Mystic Moon."  
  
"What is she doing grabbing onto you?" Van cried.  
  
"She's trying to get back here." Folken said.  
  
Dilandau got the prison room ready and walked down the hallway to get to Folken. He froze when he saw an outline of a girl.  
  
"Lina?" he ran to Folken, "Lina?!" he cried.  
  
"She can't hear us." Folken muttered.  
  
Lina's head spun to Dilandau and she reached out to touch him.  
  
"Lina." he whispered under his breath.  
  
Lina's hand touched Dilandau and there was a huge white flash.  
  
She wasn't sure what was happening, except that a white light was covering her. When the white light faded, Dilandau looked at her in amazament. Folken just stared and Van gasped.  
  
"An Angel?" he muttered.  
  
"No. She is like us, Van." Folken said and Lina turned to see two great wings from her back.  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
When she looked back up the others had faded.  
  
"Damn it! No! Come back here! Don't.Dilandau.don't leave me alone." Lina whispered.  
  
She was alone though and her wings vanished.  
  
"What did those wings mean, Folken? Is she like us?" exclaimed Van.  
  
"No. She isn't."  
  
Folken looked at Dilandau and suddenly realized the young boy understood all to well what the wings meant.  
  
"I want her back here. I want.the bracelet." Folken muttered.  
  
Dilandau didn't respond, he just left.  
  
It would be as hard for him as it would be as hard for Dilandau.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
So, you want chapter eight? It's getting to a gooooood part! So review!  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	8. Across the Planets

Escaflowne #8  
  
Across The Planets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from Escaflowne.  
  
I havn't got any reviews from Chapter seven, but I still want to post all of this story.  
  
Folken stared at the Mystic Moon and wondered about Lina. His door opened and he already knew it was Dilandau. He was starting to drag his feet when he walked.  
  
"Yes, Dilandau?" Folken asked.  
  
"Lina showed the wings of an angel. That doesn't mean."  
  
"Of course it does." Folken said, turning.  
  
"You could seem a little more sad about it!" cried Dilandau.  
  
"Lina has that bracelet. The bracelet is linked to Escaflowne. She showed the Wings of Illusion, which means she is the one who can bring the sword out of Escaflowne."  
  
"What about the other piece said to bring the sword out of Escaflowne?" Dilandau asked.  
  
To this, Folken replied, "I don't know where that is. What we do know is that Lina needs to be brought back here."  
  
Dilandau whispered something softly and Folken turned his back on him.  
  
  
  
Lina skipped school again too. She walked around with no goal in her day except to get to Gaea. She felt like a mental person trapped in a home and she couldn't escape. Lina looked up in the sky for the 1,000,000 time that day (it felt like.) and sighed when Gaea couldn't be seen. Lina had figured out Gaea would show up in the sky and that would be when the planets mend their paths. The paths would reach across the planets and she would be warped. All she had to do was wait.  
  
  
  
Dilandau laid in his bed, the conversation with Folken still going through his head. He exhaled and laid on his side, looking at his wrist.  
  
"God damn it Lina!" he muttered.  
  
"Lina has the bracelet. The bracelet is linked to Escaflowne. She is the one who can bring the sword out of Escaflowne."  
  
Dilandau closed his eyes tightly.  
  
Lina.if you come back to Gaea.everyone will be after you.you are safer on Earth.  
  
Dilandau's heart thumped as he looked up in the sky.  
  
"Lina.I'll have to stop praying for you. It isn't safe for you to return. I'm sorry.Lina." he choked on his words and covered his face with a pillow.  
  
At once, Lina felt like a connection with something had been lost.  
  
"Dilandau?" she whispered in her stale bedroom air.  
  
She didn't feel that connection.she felt alone.  
  
"Dilandau!?" she cried.  
  
That was when it hit her: Dilandau had stopped praying for her.  
  
No! Dilandau, why?! Why?!  
  
There was someone shaking her. Lina opened her eyes to see her mom shaking her.  
  
"Mom?" she muttered.  
  
"Lina! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"  
  
Lina sat up, her dream flooding back and instantly she blushed.  
  
Naïve mother.  
  
Lina tried not to smirk.  
  
"Are you OK?" her mother asked.  
  
"I'm fine.just.a.nightmare."  
  
Her mother nodded, gave her a bottle of water and left. Lina covered her face with her pillow, recalling her dream with Dilandau.  
  
It was anything but a nightmare.  
  
  
  
Dilandau had stopped praying for Lina. That Folken could tell. He also knew why.  
  
Dilandau, you are trying to save Lina. It's too bad Dornkirk already has his sights on her.  
  
Folken glanced over at Van, who was sitting in the chair, his hands tied, at the breakfast table. The whole Lina thing must have struck Dilandau hard, because he wasn't even enjoying his brother tied up.  
  
"Van, have you decided if you will join me or not?" Folken asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No!"  
  
"We still have Escaflowne, which is vital to our plans. We have already located one of the pieces to get the sword from Escaflowne. I think you know where the other one is."  
  
"You thought wrong!" Van spat.  
  
Folken just looked at his food.  
  
Lina.  
  
  
  
Dilandau was feeling so horrible that seeing Van tied up and screaming like a madman didn't even make him smirk. He didn't care about Van or Folken. He didn't care about Dornkirk's stupid plan. He wanted to go to bed.  
  
Damn it Lina! You didn't even leave me something to remember you by!  
  
Dilandau looked up in the sky, at Earth. Lina was there.somewhere.  
  
Her parents left out of town the following day for her aunt's wedding. Lina didn't go. Her parents would be gone for four days. That would be enough time to get to Gaea. Lina looked up in the sky and did a double take. All of a sudden, Gaea was there. It glowed brightly.  
  
"Gaea?" she muttered.  
  
Lina grabbed the glove and held it.  
  
"Take me to Gaea! Please!"  
  
"It won't work." A voice rang and Lina spun around, breathing hard.  
  
There stood Folken. The real Folken and he closed her bedroom door.  
  
"You can't warp back yet. I had to take a chance to come here."  
  
Lina was too shocked to speak. All she could do was mutter his name.  
  
" Mr. Folken."  
  
Folken walked up to her, his cloak moving around him.  
  
"Lina, you want to return to Gaea?"  
  
Lina nodded, "Can you take me?"  
  
"I cannot. Not yet anyway. Dilandau has stopped praying."  
  
"Why though?!" Lina cried.  
  
Folken did feel like a guilty pig. Dornkirk was the one who had told him to go down here and try to make sure Lina would want to return. Folken noticed she was wearing the bracelet and clutching Dilandau's glove. His heart felt an emotion for a second and he closed his eyes. He felt guilt. He was guilty for doing this to Lina.  
  
"He." Folken took a deep breath. "He was afraid you would get hurt if you returned."  
  
Lina looked at the floor, "But I won't! I have to return there! I just have too!"  
  
"You could return.if you gave us your bracelet." Folken said, the guilt growing.  
  
Lina looked taken aback, "How would that help?"  
  
"Because then the praying would become more real. Not fake."  
  
Lina held out the bracelet that she had slipped off her arm and Folken held out his hand. The bracelet dangled off Lina's fingertips and Folken looked at her.  
  
  
  
There was fire all around her. Death. Pain. All on Gaea. All because of her bracelet.  
  
"DON'T!"  
  
Lina looked up to see Dilandau, looking at her.  
  
"Don't give the bracelet over yet!"  
  
Lina instantly pulled away, the bracelet slipping back on her wrist.  
  
"You won't give it to me?"  
  
Lina shook her head no, clock ticking in her ears. It hurt.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
The girl had had another vision. That was why she wasn't handing over the bracelet. Folken knew he couldn't make her hand it over or she would lose her trust in him. He was starting to lose trust himself. It was time for him to move to his second part of the plan. Lina glanced with worry etched upon her face.  
  
"You aren't mad are you, Mr. Folken?"  
  
Folken shook his head no, "I just want you to know how much I trust you."  
  
Lina's resolved faltered. Folken walked a step closer to her, getting ready to cement her trust with a school girl crush.  
  
"I trust you, Lina."  
  
Lina shuffled her feet, her face turning a little red.  
  
Forget about Dilandau.  
  
Folken titled her face to his and softly brought his lips to hers. She tried to pull away, but soon stopped.  
  
  
  
Lina was aware of what she was doing. The earthquake in her mind was reminding her of all that. Folken was kissing her. And she was kissing back. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Folken's waist and kissed him harder.  
  
He trusts me.Dilandau doesn't have any faith in me.  
  
Finally, Folken pulled away and he looked at her.  
  
"Until we meet across the planets, Lina." He whispered in that voice that made her shiver.  
  
The blue light shot down and circled around him. Soon he was gone and Lina was all alone. Lina's fingers went up to her lips, still warm from Folken's lips.  
  
My first kiss.  
  
Lina's face began to turn bright red and she laid on her bed, throwing Dilandau's glove on the floor.  
  
A girl could get use to this.  
  
And the glove lay on the floor, forgotten, alone with no one by it's side. It's mate in another world.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Or do you want me to post Chapter 9? At least let me post up to Chapter 12. It's a major cliffhanger!  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	9. Praying for the Light

Escaflowne #9  
  
Praying for The Light  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from Escaflowne. I just like to *cuddle * with Folken and Dilly!  
  
  
  
When Folken awoke the next day, he felt like hell. The sunlight hit his face and he reached over and closed the blinds on the windows, slumping back into bed. He had kissed Lina all because Dornkirk had told him too. It would cement her trust in Folken, not Dilandau.  
  
Should I be listening to that freak?  
  
Folken shoved all those thoughts out of his mind, thinking of Lina. He had been a long time since he had kissed anyone. It had been quite a long time anyone had kissed him like that.  
  
Stop that.  
  
Folken sighed and sat up, getting ready for another day.  
  
  
  
Dilandau woke up that day and sighed heavily. Another day like this, feeling guilty over not praying for Lina.  
  
She saved your friggen life.moron.  
  
"Shut up!" he screamed to himself and began stroking his cheek. "It stings today." He commented to himself, wondering what Lina would say.  
  
Folken had been gone an awful long time last night. He hadn't told Dilandau where he was going either.  
  
Where could Folken have gone?  
  
Dilandau rolled on his side, drifting back to sleep.  
  
  
  
When the sunlight hit her face, Lina was glad it was Spring Break. She wouldn't have to worry about school for a whole week. All of a sudden, the room swirled and she was in a city.  
  
It was fire and there was Dilandau's guymelif fighting Escaflowne. And all of a sudden she was falling.  
  
"Help me!" she screamed.  
  
The falling went on until there was a white light and angel wings.  
  
"Dilandau?" she whispered.  
  
The boy grabbed her hand and she felt like she was safe once more.  
  
  
  
Lina opened her eyes to find herself still on Earth, still alone. It had been a vision, nothing more. Her heart was thumping and she shut her eyes tightly. The night before dove into her mind. Folken had kissed her. He told her he had trusted her. A slow smile crept along her face, as she pictured meeting Folken again. She sighed heavily.  
  
"Another stupid crush, Lina." She whispered to herself.  
  
Lina looked down at the glove she had threw on the floor. She felt no emotion, just a little freaked out.  
  
"Dilandau.he's.crazy." she whispered.  
  
At once, she felt afraid of Dilandau, wondering why she never noticed it before.  
  
  
  
The Dornkirk Image came back on the large screen. Folken grew tired of Dornkirk's voice, and babbles about things he already knew.  
  
"Where is the bracelet?" he asked roughly.  
  
"I had to move onto Plan B."  
  
"And how did that work?"  
  
"She has put her trust in me."  
  
"Do you think she has forgotten about Dilandau?"  
  
"I suppose she has."  
  
"Good. Then I want you to make sure to bring the Fire Princess here soon."  
  
Folken bowed and left, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
Dilandau backed out of the room, his heart pounding. Why did he go and listen in on that conversation? Just what was Plan B? What had Folken done to make Lina trust Folken and not him.  
  
"There you are, Dilandau." Said Folken and Dilandau looked up.  
  
"Yes, Folken-sama?" he said, trying not to bash his face in.  
  
"How is Van?"  
  
"He's sleeping still, Folken-sama."  
  
Dilandau tried not to scream "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LINA?!" He knew Folken went to the Mystic Moon last night. Folken turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, Folken-sama?"  
  
Folken stopped and turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Where were you last night? You came rather late."  
  
Folken's cold eyes bored into him, "Actually, I was on the Mystic Moon, trying to find Lina."  
  
"Any success?" Dilandau asked him and he froze again.  
  
  
  
Folken had a sinking feeling Dilandau was listening in on the conversation with Dornkirk.  
  
"A little." He muttered.  
  
If Dilandau knew what Plan B was, or anything else about last night's visit, he didn't reply. Dilandau just walked next to Folken and turn right when he turned left.  
  
"Dilandau." Folken said.  
  
Dilandau stopped and turned around, "It's for our own good." Folken replied and left.  
  
  
  
Lina was sitting in the park, reading her book when she fell backwards on the bench.  
  
"Dilandau." Folken was there and the sight of him made Lina's heart pound.  
  
Dilandau stopped and turned to Folken, his silver hair moving when he moved.  
  
"It's for our own good." Folken replied and left.  
  
Dilandau stared straight ahead and muttered to himself, "Why don't you admit already Folken?" and left.  
  
  
  
Lina's eyes opened to see it was night time.  
  
"What? I was out all that time?" she muttered to herself.  
  
Lina stood up and grabbed her book, checking her watch. Midnight. Damn it was cold. Lina started walking down the cobble stone path when she was aware of shadows and whispering behind her. Lina picked up her pace, feeling fear creep up her spine.  
  
"Hey, baby, where ya going?" cried a voice.  
  
They are drunk.  
  
Lina walked quicker, "Don't think you can get away, bimbo!" cried another man.  
  
Lina began to run, her feet running into the forest, the men behind her. She ran into a clearing and tripped.  
  
"Don't worry babe, we'll be gentle."  
  
"Yeah, gentle!" joked the fourth man.  
  
  
  
Lina! She's in trouble!  
  
  
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed and the man came up to her.  
  
At once there was a beam of light shot down to her and she felt herself rise upwards.  
  
"What the?" the man screamed.  
  
Lina felt herself rising upwards, higher and higher.  
  
"What's going on?" cried one man.  
  
  
  
Dilandau fell to his knees, seeing Lina in his mind.  
  
"Lina, come back! Get away from those men and return here! Come back Lina!" Dilandau whispered.  
  
Dilandau.he's praying for me.why? She was high up in the air now, the men dots. The white light circled around her and she breathed hard as the white light was all she could see now. The wind whipped around her and she held onto her shoulders. The last time she was being taken to Gaea, Dilandau had held her. Now she was alone.  
  
Dilandau.did you know I was in trouble?  
  
"Lina! Come back to Gaea! Stay away from those men!" Dilandau begged and in his mind he could see Lina flying higher until she was gone from his view.  
  
The white beam of light shot down from the heavens and at once, Lina felt herself being dropped down on Gaea. She hit the ground with a soft thud and breathed heavily.  
  
"Folken? Dilandau?" she whispered in the night air.  
  
She heard soft footsteps behind her and voices.  
  
"The light was over here! Come on, hurry!" cried a voice.  
  
"Who could it be?"  
  
"Someone from Earth!"  
  
At once, the two people broke through the trees and in the darkness, Lina saw it was Hitomi. With her was the man one of her first visions, Allen, with his long blond hair.  
  
"Lina!" exclaimed Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi.I." Lina was at a loss for words.  
  
"Hitomi, you know this girl?" Allen replied, walking up to Lina and kneeling next to her.  
  
Hitomi nodded, "But I thought you were already sent on Gaea."  
  
"I was sent back. Now I have returned." Lina whispered in the night air.  
  
"Allen, we have to take her back to the Crusade." Hitomi pleaded.  
  
Allen nodded, and held out his hand, "I'm Allen."  
  
Lina didn't catch his last name because at once a large mole popped up next to him.  
  
The moles want to eat her.  
  
Lina yelped and backed away.  
  
"Why do I always scare everyone?" he muttered.  
  
"Because you're scary." Hitomi replied.  
  
Allen turned to Lina and helped her up, "I'll protect you miss, as my duty as a knight, no a man."  
  
It was quite hard to keep from laughing or pretending to hurl when Allen said this, but she managed a nod. The group turned to the forest and the mole man left. Hitomi walked next to her.  
  
"I thought you were with Dilandau." Hitomi asked her.  
  
"I was until I was sent back." Lina explained.  
  
Allen turned around, "You were with Zaichbach?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Allen yelped, "Is Van there? Is he OK?"  
  
Lina responded, "When I had my visions he was still there.and he was OK. I don't think Folken would hurt him."  
  
"A leader of Zaichbach would do anything." Allen said and turned to walk ahead.  
  
"Allen doesn't know." Hitomi whispered.  
  
Lina looked at her, "About Van and Folken?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
  
Folken's eyes darted over to Dilandau who's eyes darted away. They had been playing this game for long enough now.  
  
"Why are you staring at me, Folken-sama?" Dilandau said, but could not contain the happiness in his voice.  
  
"You're happy. No cities have been burned down, no deaths have been caused.that means Lina is the reason you are happy."  
  
Dilandau shuffled in his seat, "She's returned, hasn't she?" Folken pressed.  
  
Dilandau looked guilty and Folken smirked, "Lina has returned to Gaea."  
  
"It wasn't because of you." Dilandau cut him off.  
  
Folken looked at Dilandau.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"She was going to be attacked by four men. I prayed at the right time and she was brought here."  
  
"Are you sure that is why?" Folken asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Folken just took a sip of his wine, "What is Plan B?" Dilandau asked, finishing his wine.  
  
"I don't think you would care to know."  
  
  
  
"What did you do to Lina that makes you so sure she trusts you?" Dilandau said, shaking.  
  
Folken opened his eyes and looked at him.  
  
"What did you do?!" Dilandau screamed, rage eating him.  
  
"Now, now, Dilandau. Nothing harmful."  
  
"What then?" He cried.  
  
"At least, nothing harmful to her. To you, you might think it is harmful."  
  
"TELL ME FOLKEN!"  
  
Folken looked up, the same half smile etched upon his lips and he stood up to leave.  
  
"You know girls, Dilandau. They often have.crushs on older men."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The girls simply.dream.about their first kiss-"  
  
"TELL ME RIGHT NOW DAMN IT! OR I'M GOING TO BURN EVERYONE IN THE VIONE!" he shrieked and Folken looked down at him.  
  
"I kissed her, Dilandau."  
  
And he left. Want Chapter 10? REVIEW! 


	10. Trust

Escaflowne #10  
  
Trust  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or anything from Escaflowne. Not the movie, characters, nada.  
  
Thank you ALL for reading! I'm so glad everyone likes it.  
  
Dilandau stared out the window, his eyes looking straight at the Mystic Moon.  
  
Maybe she did come here because of Folken and not because of me.  
  
Dilandau cursed Folken's name to himself. That fool.going to the Mystic Moon and kissing Lina just so she could gain his trust.  
  
"What about the trust I put into her!?" Dilandau cried to no one.  
  
He hated trusting people. Just hated it. So he wouldn't anymore. He wouldn't trust anyone. Dilandau stood up and took the glove that Lina had the match too.  
  
"My trust is gone in you, Lina.and Folken." He muttered.  
  
He threw the glove into the fire which he watched everynight. Dilandau watched as the glove turned and shriveled up, just the way he liked it.  
  
"Lina." He said and turned away from the fire.  
  
  
  
Maybe I shouldn't had told him?  
  
Folken couldn't sleep. Of course he couldn't. He had kissed and told Dilandau, of all people. He had never seen Dilandau like after he told him that. Dilandau had stood up, the mad look in his eye and he turned to Folken.  
  
"You KISSED her?" he shrieked.  
  
Folken nodded. The scary thing was, all Dilandau did was leave and go to his room. Folken's headache was raging. He was so stupid to tell them that. Folken couldn't sleep, so he got changed and left his room, walking down the steps.  
  
"Lord Folken, how can we help you?"  
  
"I need to see Van."  
  
"Van is sleeping sir."  
  
"Then I'll wake him up." Folken said and walked down the steps.  
  
  
  
Lina ate anything she could find on the Crusade and slumped down on the couch of a room.  
  
Hitomi laughed, "Boy, you really like Gaean food, don't you?"  
  
Lina mustered a nod and looked out the window, toying with her bracelet.  
  
"So tell me, how did a girl like you get stuck with Dilandau?" Hitomi asked her.  
  
Lina turned to Hitomi and sat down next to her, "It's a rather long story. What about yours?"  
  
"Long too."  
  
So the two girls started to share their stories, Allen and some blond hair girl walking in also.  
  
  
  
"You were the one in Dilandau's guymelif?" Allen asked, gasping.  
  
The girl, now Lina knew as Millerna, gasped also, "Isn't.that.a man thing to do? I mean, I can't remember a female guymelif pilot."  
  
Allen shushed her quickly and turned back to Lina, "You almost defeated Escaflowne!"  
  
Hitomi spoke, "We knew it couldn't be Dilandau for lots of reasons."  
  
"Yeah," Millerna said, "He wasn't screaming or using his flamethrower that much."  
  
"But a girl?" Allen said, in shock.  
  
"So Van is there?" Hitomi asked, noticing Lina's blushing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We need to rescue him! You know the Vione's location, so we can get him." Allen cried, standing up.  
  
"It would be better for Hitomi's health if she didn't look for it." Millerna agreed.  
  
Lina looked at the bracelet with the water charm she had put on and the fire one Dilandau had put on.  
  
"You will help us?" Allen asked.  
  
Lina made a mumbling noise.  
  
"You won't? Why?" cried Millerna.  
  
  
  
Hitomi saw the look on Lina's face.  
  
She doesn't want to rat out Dilandau and Folken. She's confused between them.  
  
"We shouldn't force her into anything." Said Hitomi.  
  
"But Hitomi, this is to get back Van." Allen stressed.  
  
Hitomi looked down at the floor.  
  
"Van." She whispered.  
  
Van.how I miss you.  
  
Lina looked at her oddly and then a weird expression came over her face.  
  
"I'll.help." she agreed to Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi looked up, "Why?" she whispered.  
  
Lina didn't hear her, or just didn't answer, "I'll help you find Van.if.if you let me leave anytime I wish to Zaichbach." Lina said.  
  
"Wha."  
  
"Why?" asked Millerna.  
  
"Please, I'll help you.just."  
  
"We promise." Hitomi butted in and Lina smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Hitomi." Lina whispered.  
  
Hitomi smiled in return.  
  
  
  
"Why did you wake me up?" Van demanded to know.  
  
Folken sat on a bed opposite of him, "Van, my brother, I have to talk to you."  
  
"At midnight?!"  
  
Folken looked at Van, anger etched upon his face, "It's about-"  
  
"I told you before and I told you again! I'm not joining Zaibach!" Van screamed.  
  
Folken put a metal finger up to his lips.  
  
"It isn't about that." Folken said.  
  
"Then what?" Van asked, sitting down once again.  
  
"It's about girls."  
  
Van let out a choked laugh, "Girls?" he laughed.  
  
Folken was not amused and told Van that.  
  
"I.in all my years of knowing you.I never heard of.you speak about girls!" and Van was off laughing again.  
  
"Never mind." Folken said, realizing what a stupid idea it was.  
  
Van stood up and blocked him, "No.no.sorry.tell me."  
  
Van took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Why girls?"  
  
"Van.I don't know if you have an.experience with women.but."  
  
"What?" Van pressed, wondering what it was.  
  
"Have you.ever.loved someone."  
  
"Folken, are you OK? You've never spoken like a love song before."  
  
  
  
Van was puzzled by his brother's behavior. He was trying to talk to him like a normal brother, not trying to make him turn on his side.  
  
Maybe it's all a trap.  
  
"What do you do.if you love someone.and you tricked them into loving you?"  
  
Van was puzzled by the question and repeated it, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Folken."  
  
"Let's say.you meet this girl.and she.strikes new feelings in you.feelings you hate.And you know she loves someone else. But to do your duties you trick her into her thinking she loves you. The other guy is mad and already depressed enough, but now the one girl who can give him happiness is in love with the first guy.the guy who tricked her.and.What can I do to fix this, Van?!" Folken cried, holding his head in his hands.  
  
Van was shocked. Folken wanted his help?  
  
"So.let me.get this straight.if I can," Van admited, "There was this girl who you fell in love with. But she was in love with someone else. But to do your duties you made her think she doesn't love the other guy, but you. And the other guy is really fragile so.this girl who is the only one to give the guy happiness loves you.and."  
  
"Yes." Folken whispered.  
  
  
  
Folken looked at Van, a little freaked out about all this. Folken stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never should have-"  
  
"I suppose you can tell the girl what you had to do and that it was all a trick. Maybe she'll understand and realize she loves the other guy and they will end up together." Van said quickly.  
  
Folken turned to Van, "What do you do if the other guy has already given up hope?"  
  
Van looked puzzled, "The only one who could give it back was the girl, since she gave him the hope in the first place."  
  
Folken sat back down and looked at Van.  
  
"Who is she?" Van asked.  
  
Folken shuffled in his seat, "Um."  
  
Van's lips twitched as he smiled a slow smile, "Who could win the heart of Folken?"  
  
Folken looked at the floor.  
  
Van spoke, "Don't tell me who she is then, then who is the guy?"  
  
Folken ruffled his hand through his hair, "I can't tell you the guy. I think you met the girl before though."  
  
Van's mind looked like he was remembering something, "Lina?"  
  
Folken nodded, "Yes. Her."  
  
"Where is she?" Van asked.  
  
"She left Gaea sometime ago, but I visited her and kissed her as my plan.and.she is back now."  
  
"Why? Who brought her back?"  
  
"Dil- I mean, the guy."  
  
Van just nodded and Folken turned to leave, "Good-night Van. Thank you."  
  
"Um."  
  
Folken left.  
  
  
  
Dilandau was looking at the fireplace when the alarms went off. His Dragonslayers ran in.  
  
"Attack Lord, from Allen's Crusade. We think they are here to save Van."  
  
Dilandau leapt up, "Kill them all. I don't care who they are. Burn them! Burn them to HELL!" Dilandau screamed, pulling out his sword and running out of the room. He ran down quickly, slicing down people as he went.  
  
"I'll kill Van right NOW!" he shrieked.  
  
Dilandau ran down to the prison floors and was stopped by Folken.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm guarding Van."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
Dilandau stomped his foot madly, "I heard there are some women fighters. Why don't you go kiss them?"  
  
"Dilandau-"  
  
"Piss off."  
  
And he ran quickly down the stairs to Van's prison room door.  
  
"Burn, Van, Burn!" he yelped and opened the prison door.  
  
He gasped.  
  
"IT'S EMPTY?!" he screamed.  
  
Dilandau spun around and quickly ran up the stairs to see Folken was gone.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, Van and the others are escaping on the Crusade." Exclaimed Dalet.  
  
Dilandau slapped Dalet and then quickly ran to the hanger to stop the Crusade.  
  
"Today is the day I get Van to repent for what he did to my face." Dilandau murmered and ran into the hanger.  
  
He froze right away.  
  
"Lina?" he muttered.  
  
Lina was helping Van and the others get in the Crusade.  
  
  
  
Lina froze and looked up to see Dilandau holding his sword. Hitomi wouldn't go in the ship and waited.  
  
"Come on Lina!"  
  
"So you have returned." Dilandau whispered.  
  
Lina just stared at him, breathing hard. His eyes were like glass, still and unmoving.  
  
"You broke my trust, Lina." Dilandau muttered.  
  
He knows.  
  
Lina just stared at him, deathly afraid of him now.  
  
"You were the only one I trusted, Lina, "Dilandau looked at her, anger covering his face, "BURN IN HELL!" he shrieked and ran at her.  
  
"Lina!" screamed Hitomi.  
  
The sword was raised high when a flash of something metal blocked it.  
  
"Folken." Lina whispered.  
  
"What are you doing Dilandau?" Folken asked.  
  
"I'll kill anyone who breaks my TRUST! I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" screamed Dilandau.  
  
Allen tugged on Lina, "Let's go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now!" Allen said and shoved her in the Crusade.  
  
The Crusade pulled out quickly and all that was left of Folken and Dilandau were dots.  
  
"Stop Dilandau!" Folken cried and shoved him down on the hanger floor.  
  
Dilandau looked outside and it began to rain.  
  
"It's raining." He muttered.  
  
Folken put his sword away.  
  
"It's raining, Folken-sama. Did you know I hate the rain?" Dilandau said, absent mindly.  
  
"You're crazy." Folken said and left Dilandau alone on the hanger floor.  
  
Dilandau stroked his cheek, watching the rain, feeling sadness wash over him, when he noticed something on the floor. He leaned over and picked it up.  
  
"My glove.she still had it."  
  
Dilandau looked at the glove and felt a huge amount of sandess all over him now. He took the glove, marched to his room and did something he had never done before.  
  
Cried.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Do you want Chapter 11? It's getting to a gooooood part. I swear it!  
  
  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	11. Rain

Escaflowne #11  
  
Rain  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Escaflowne and I never will. Oh man!  
  
Note: Dilly might seem a *tad * bit psycho in the this and the upcoming Escaflownes.  
  
CHAPTER 11! It's getting to a good part!  
  
Lina looked up in the night sky, her mind flashing back to Dilandau.  
  
"You broke my trust, Lina."  
  
"You were the only one I trusted Lina."  
  
"BURN IN HELL!"  
  
"I'll kill anyone who breaks my TRUST! I'LL KILL YOU TOO!"  
  
Lina was aware she was shaking. She couldn't stop. She was standing out on the deck, with the rain pouring down upon her.  
  
"Dilandau." she whispered, "Folken."  
  
She closed her eyes and Dilandau's angry face and glinting of his sword as he was.  
  
About to kill me. Dilandau was going to kill me.  
  
Lina had always had a feeling Dilandau had had a bad past, one of awful secrets. His mood changes, obessions with fire and Van.but to try to kill her? The one person who had tried to be kind to him?  
  
"You broke my trust, Lina."  
  
Broke. His. Trust.  
  
"Damn it, Dilandau." She said and remembered how Folken had saved her.  
  
"God damn it." Lina whispered once more, breathing hard.  
  
  
  
Van walked out on the deck. Who was here but Lina. The odds of Van meeting the girl Folken loved.well, he couldn't turn down the offer. Van saw the back of Lina, she was staring out, letting the rain fall on her. Van walked up next to her.  
  
"You'll catch a cold." He said to her.  
  
Lina didn't even glance at him, "I don't care." She whispered.  
  
Van shuffled his feet, "So.you are from the Mystic Moon too?"  
  
Lina nodded and turned to him, "Sorry.I was in my own thoughts."  
  
Van shrugged, "It's OK."  
  
Lina smiled and held out her hand, "Lina."  
  
Van held out his, "Van Fanal."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Fanal."  
  
"Oh it's ok. You can just call me Van."  
  
"You don't look or act anything like your brother." Lina whispered.  
  
Van's eyes grew huge, "You.know?"  
  
Lina just nodded and turned to face the front, "He's nice." Lina replied.  
  
Van felt his eyes look away. This was the girl Folken loved. So who could the boy be? His mind flashed quickly to Dilandau standing there, unmoving to Lina.  
  
"You broke my trust, Lina."  
  
Dilandau?  
  
His eyes went huge.  
  
Could it be Dilandau? No.no.it's someone else. I'm sure of it. Dilandau.some.well, someone like him could never harbor such feelings.  
  
  
  
Dilandau looked out his window and watched the rain fall.  
  
"I hate rain," he said as he stroked his cheek, "Almost as much as I hate Van."  
  
He looked around his empty bedroom and his eyes narrowed on the center of the room.  
  
"Rain.I hate it. It always makes me depressed."  
  
His mind flashed back to what happened when they were standing there.  
  
"Lina? You aren't going to leave are you?"  
  
"I don't know." Lina whispered.  
  
"Lina.I."  
  
"What?" she had muttered in his ear.  
  
They were painfully close now and he moved his face to hers, realizing she was shaking.  
  
"Lina, what do I do if you leave?"  
  
"Pray for me."  
  
They were closer now, and his lips were about to graze hers.  
  
"Lord Dilandau? Lord Folken wishs to see you."  
  
"I hate rain. I hate Van. I hate Folken." he whispered to himself, still stroking his cheek, "But.no matter how hard I try.I hate.I can't hate.Lina."  
  
Dilandau put his head against the window, looking at the glove she had dropped.  
  
"You forgot my glove, Lina. You forgot it and now you're gone," he slumped against the wall, sliding down it, "I hate it."  
  
  
  
Hitomi glanced over at Lina who was swishing the wine around in her glass. She leaned over.  
  
"Are you OK, Lina?"  
  
Lina sighed heavily, "No.I mean.yeah."she looked at Hitomi and grinned, "No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Hitomi sighed also, "I'm sorry about Dilandau." Hitomi whispered, making sure the others couldn't hear them.  
  
"Yes. Me too."  
  
Lina's eyes went misty and she closed them, "He's so friggen crazy! . Not like Folken."  
  
Hitomi's eyes grew round.  
  
She's lost faith in Dilandau. She loves Folken.she can't though! Why do I get the feeling that kiss was nothing but a fake?  
  
  
  
Dilandau was still in his room. He had been in there almost all day. Folken knew Dilandau was planning Dilandau stuff which involved one of the following:  
  
Death  
  
Fire  
  
Death & Fire  
  
Folken stood up and walked to Dornkirk's room where he pushed in the pillars and Dornkirk came up.  
  
"The Fire Princess? Where is she?"  
  
"With the Dragon."  
  
"What? Why isn't she with you?"  
  
"I think she stumbled across the Girl from The Mystic Moon."  
  
"What about Dilandau? Is he dead yet?"  
  
"No, sir. He's in his room."  
  
"Is his trust in Lina gone?"  
  
"I think so, Lord."  
  
"You may go, Folken," Folken turned to leave, "Oh and Folken."  
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
"Dilandau.make sure he doesn't set fire to anything. The Fire Out systems are working today."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Folken left.  
  
  
  
Lina had teared her pockets apart, but the glove was gone.  
  
"Damn it! Where could it have gone?" she muttered.  
  
She knew where it was. The Vione. Dilandau probably had found and burned it by now. It was still raining and she lookd at the rain. In her mind, Dilandau was next to her window, sitting there, glaring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dilandau." She whispered to him.  
  
The fake Dilandau didn't say anything in return.  
  
"I'm.sorry..but.it's Folken.Folken is the one who understand me." she started choking on her tears, "I'm sorry!" she cried and someone knocked on the door.  
  
The Dilandau quickly faded away, "Who is it?"  
  
"Hitomi. May I come in?"  
  
"Um."  
  
Hitomi came in anyway and locked the door, running over and hugging Lina.  
  
"Lina.are you OK?"  
  
"No. I love him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Folken.I'm so confused! I want to pretend I never came here or ever will come here! I HATE it her! Why does Dilandau have to be like this? And why did Folken have to kiss me? I HATE IT! I WANT TO GO HOME!"  
  
There was a slight rumble and a blue light came through the ceiling. Hitomi gasped and Lina started to raise up.  
  
"I'm.leaving.again." Lina muttered, not knowing whether to be happy or sad.  
  
"Lina! Wait! Don't go!" Hitomi cried.  
  
  
  
Dilandau looked out the window and through the rain he saw the blue light he knew to well. He slammed his fist into the wall, making a hole.  
  
"You're leaving again, aren't you? AREN'T YOU? YOU COWARD!" he shrieked to the light.  
  
Dilandau fell to the floor, watching the light and the rain.  
  
"YOU'RE LEAVING ME ALONE AGAIN! WHY?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LEAVE!?"  
  
The light was then gone as was Lina.  
  
"You moron." He muttered.  
  
Dilandau silently banged his head against the window, "You left me. You left me again. I'm alone again. ALONE AGAIN!"  
  
He slid down to the floor, holding his head, "DAMN IT, LINA!"  
  
He rolled to the side, gasping for breath.  
  
"You're leaving.you're gone.why? Why can't you ever stay?"  
  
Dilandau tried to calm down, rolling on the floor, looking out the window.  
  
"You.you forgot my glove.baka."  
  
Dilandau closed his eyes.  
  
"I hate rain."  
  
  
  
  
  
Want Chapter 12? Well then, review! PLEASE REVIEW! The cliff hanger is coming in #12! 


	12. Unthinkable

Escaflowne #12  
  
Unthinkable  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne in any way, shape or form. Blah blah. All legal jumbo aside, enjoy!  
  
This is my second favorite chapter!  
  
She was on Earth.  
  
Lina didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. To be happy or sad. All that mattered was she was away from her confusion. Lina looked up at the sky, to see Gaea slowly fading away, leaving her alone. Lina felt all her worries slowly melt away and she started walking home.  
  
  
  
Lina was gone. She had left again. Hitomi shook her head in disbelief. The girl couldn't make up her mind. Her mind was with Folken.her heart with someone else. The door opened and in rushed Van and Allen.  
  
"Lina? Where is she?" asked Allen.  
  
"She went home." Hitomi whispered.  
  
Van crouched next to her, "What? Why?"  
  
Hitomi spoke, "She was confused."  
  
Van's eyes looked deeply into hers.  
  
What is it about his eyes I love?  
  
Hitomi quickly looked away.  
  
  
  
There was a knock on Folken's door. Grumbling to himself, he slipped on his cloak and opened the door. There was Dilandau, looking very drunk.  
  
"Dilandau?"  
  
"She left again.for (hicup) the Mystic Moon."  
  
"Who? Lina?" Folken asked.  
  
"Yep. (hicup) Your girlfriend."  
  
Folken didn't listen to Dilandau, "I've got to tell Dornkirk."  
  
"Yessss." he muttered, "Go tell him so you can go off and kiss her (hicup) again."  
  
Dilandau moved closer to Folken, pining him against the wall, "You..areeee..going to hurt her (hicup) feelings."  
  
"Go away Dilandau. You are drunk."  
  
He began to stroke his cheek, "It stings today, Folken. Why? Why does it stingggg?"  
  
"Stop it Dilandau."  
  
"You.you made it sting.you.kissed.Linaaa.."  
  
"Leave Lina out of this."  
  
"No! YOU FOLKEN!" Dilandau said, pushing him against the wall.  
  
"Stop, Dilandau."  
  
"You.you made her leave.you.horribleee..person.."  
  
Folken pushed Dilandau out into the hallway, locked his bedroom door and marched down to Dornkirk.  
  
"Are you going (hicup) to give Dorny a kissy wissy (hicup) too?"  
  
Folken blocked out Dilandua's antics.  
  
Lina, you left again, with the bracelet no doubt. Does this mean I have to return and kiss you once more? Twist your pure feelings for him to me?  
  
  
  
Dilandau slid against the door to Folken's room and slumped down.  
  
"You.left.again."  
  
His scar ached as did his head. Miguel walked by.  
  
"Mig(hicup)uel!"  
  
"Yes, Lord.er.Dilandau.?"  
  
"Help me to my room. Now!"  
  
Miguel helped lift him up and got him to his bedroom. Dilandau fell down on his bed.  
  
"I.hate.these.pants!" he cried, wiggling around in them.  
  
"Can you keep them on until I leave sir?" Miguel asked, looking at the hole in the wall.  
  
"She left.Miguel.."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Miss.(hicup) Lina."  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
Dilandau rolled over to the wall, "Is it still raining, Miguel?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You.can.(hicup) go now Miguel."  
  
Miguel bowed and left. Dilandau stared out the window.  
  
"You.have.to come.back."  
  
Dilandau looked at the glove in his hand. It had Lina's scent to it.  
  
"Lina." he swooned and then passed out.  
  
  
  
Only a day had passed on Earth, and no matter what Lina did she couldn't sleep.  
  
Folken.I miss you.  
  
This was the one bad thing about leaving Gaea. Folken was gone too. She rolled around in her bed, remembering that the glove was still on the Vione.  
  
"I wondered if he has found it." she whispered to herself.  
  
"I suppose he has." A voice rang out.  
  
Lina looked up to see Folken, real, not an illusion.  
  
"Mr. Folken! You came to see.me?" she muttered.  
  
Folken shuffled, "Yes. You left again."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Lina sat up and walked over to him.  
  
"I wanted to see you again though, Folken."  
  
Folken looked at her oddly and guilty.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's.the first time you didn't call me Mr. Folken." He muttered, looking at her.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" she whispered, realizing how good-looking he was for the very first time.  
  
"N.No."  
  
What is wrong with him?  
  
  
  
The guilt came over him like waves. He was staring at Lina's lips, the lips he was about to kiss. Even though he loved her, he knew he was taking her away from the man who truly did love her. The man who sitting in his bed (hopefully, and in clothes too.)  
  
"Folken," she whispered to him and he looked at her, "Folken, can you kiss me again?" she muttered.  
  
Dornkirk had told him to kiss her, so she would hand over the bracelet. Folken looked at Lina, knowing it was wrong to love her.  
  
"Please?" she muttered.  
  
Now or never.  
  
Quickly, he leaned over and brought his lips to hers. Lina wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tightly, not letting him go.  
  
"Hold me." she whispered.  
  
Folken did, wondering what she made of his fake arm, as they rocked on the bed. She held onto him, and brought him to another kiss.  
  
  
  
Folken kissing her was truly a great thing. He seemed to shy.so guilty that he was kissing her. She brought him closer, holding him tightly. She loved the feeling of his pale skin near hers, her hands ruffling through his short, silver hair.  
  
Lina quickly pulled away and looked at the floor.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Why.why was I thinking of Dilandau?!  
  
"Lina?"  
  
"I think you should go, Folken." Lina whispered.  
  
"What..happened?"  
  
"I." she brought her eyes to his, "I'm sorry.truly I am. Please.go."  
  
Folken nodded, though he looked worried. He stood up, closed his eyes and the bright light shot down once again. In a few seconds he was gone.  
  
"Dilandau.I'm coming to say I'm sorry." Lina whispered.  
  
She put her hands together, stood in the center of the room.  
  
"Dear Gods of Gaea, please cure Dilandau of any sadness he might have and let him speak to me across the planets."  
  
Dilandau woke up from his passing out to noticed only ten minutes had gone by and he was.sober? Dilandau looked past the rainy window to the mirror. His hair was tousled, his eyes bloodshot. How was he sober now?  
  
Dilandau! Dilandau! I'm sorry!  
  
He looked around the room quickly to see a white light forming in the center.  
  
"Lina?" he cried.  
  
Lina was there, floating, but an illusion.  
  
"Dilandau?" she whispered.  
  
"Lina!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Dilandau!" she cried.  
  
She held out her hand, as the time was over, and she started to float back.  
  
"Dilandau!" she cried.  
  
  
  
Looking at Dilandau, his hair and eyes, made her hold out her hand. She was creating an illusion. If Dilandau would grab onto it.if only he would grab onto the illusion's hand.  
  
"Dilandau! Please, I'm sorry!" she wailed.  
  
She was higher now and Dilandau ran and leapt up, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Dilandau!"  
  
"Lina!" he cried and he was pulled upwards.  
  
Lina flew back and hit the floor of her room, with a thud. Dilandau fell next to her and looked up.  
  
"Where are we?" he muttered, rolling on his back.  
  
"Earth.the Mystic Moon."  
  
Dilandau looked at her and Lina felt herself grow so sad at the thought of she was going to throw her life on Gaea away from her lame life on Earth. Lina cried and threw herself on Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!"  
  
She looked up at Dilandau's eyes.  
  
He sighed, "I suppose I can."  
  
"What can I do to let you forgive me?"  
  
  
  
Dilandau took a deep breath.  
  
"You can do three things for me."  
  
"What?" she pleaded.  
  
"You can take your glove back, " and he put it back in her hand, "You can return to Gaea with me."  
  
"Ok.Ok.I shall. What is the last thing?"  
  
His heart pumped and he was sweating like crazy, the first time he had sweated like this outside a fire.  
  
"You.can.well."  
  
"What?"  
  
I'm really going to say this.  
  
"You.You can."  
  
"Dilandau? What?"  
  
  
  
"You can give me my first kiss."  
  
  
  
SHOCKER! OMG! Now do you guys want Chapter 13? Because I don't have to post it if you don't want it. *snicker * REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	13. A Kiss is Just a Kiss Right?

Escaflowne #13  
  
A Kiss is Just a Kiss  
  
Right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or anything from it.  
  
HERE IT IS! MWHAHAHAHA! *calms down * Please review!  
  
Folken lay in bed. He knew he couldn't sleep. He had kissed the girl he had loved, but he did it by twisting her pure feelings for him.to Folken.  
  
Him.  
  
Another wave of guilt washed over him. Dilandau was passed out on his bed when he got back to Gaea.  
  
Why did Lina stop kissing me?  
  
That was what bothered him the most. Why had she stopped kissing him? She didn't have a vision, so what made her stop kissing him?  
  
Unless.she realized that she doesn't love me but him.  
  
He couldn't call Him by his name or else he would feel his heart break. If he pretended he didn't know Him, then he could twist her feelings in peace.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
Dornkirk was waiting for Dilandau to die. A much higher and respected offical would take over the Dragonslayers. But Dilandau wasn't dying, in battle or suicide. He didn't understand how that crazy pryo had lived so long. No one had given him the light of day.  
  
Except Lina.  
  
  
  
Hitomi couldn't sleep that night. She stood up and walked outside on the deck. There was Van.  
  
"Can't sleep either, Van?" Hitomi asked, standing next to him.  
  
"No. I can't. Why can't you?"  
  
Hitomi sighed, "I'm worried about Lina. She went back to Earth but."  
  
"Do you know who she is in love with?" Van asked quickly.  
  
Hitomi looked shocked, "Who told you that?"  
  
Van shook his head, "I don't know if she is in love with anyone, but I know someone who is in love with her and I-"  
  
"Folken. It's Folken isn't it?"  
  
Van nodded yes, "He loves her. But she loves someone else. And to do his mission he had to twist his feelings for whoever she loved to him and-"  
  
Hitomi sighed, "I know." She muttered.  
  
Van looked up at the moon, "I'm sure she'll come back."  
  
Hitomi nodded.  
  
  
  
Van's eyes darted to Hitomi who was staring up at the Mystic Moon. Her face shined as the moonlight hit it and her eyes almost glowed in the night.  
  
"Hitomi.I."  
  
Hitomi looked at him, "What is it, Van?" she asked him.  
  
Van looked at the floor, "Hitomi.I.want.."  
  
Van looked up at Hitomi, breathing hard as he took a step toward her.  
  
"Hitomi, Van!" cried and voice and Van leapt back.  
  
Van looked up to see Dryden and Millerna.  
  
"What are you two still doing up, huh?" asked Dryden.  
  
"Same goes for you two." Said Hitomi.  
  
"We were just out for a walk. Lovely night, isn't it?" Millerna asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Hitomi said.  
  
Millerna gave a little gasp and pointed up to the air.  
  
  
  
"Look at the Mystic Moon." Millerna said to the group.  
  
Hitomi and the others looked up at it and Millerna looked on, amazed.  
  
"It's glowing." Dryden muttered.  
  
Millerna replied, "I wonder why?"  
  
Hitomi looked up at the Mystic Moon and her eyes went blank.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"The two forces are coming together," Hitomi muttered, like a robot. "They are joining. The two charms are full of emotions on one's wrists."  
  
"Hitomi!" cried Van, catching her as she fell.  
  
Millerna stared in horror and fear as Hitomi pointed up to the Mystic Moon.  
  
"The pain of the two is coming together. One lies about why, the other hides why. The bracelet is the key."  
  
"Hitomi! What are you talking about?" Dryden asked.  
  
Hitomi's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out. Millerna looked up to the Mystic Moon.  
  
  
  
Folken looked up at the Mystic Moon.  
  
"Dilandau.she brought you there, did she not?" he whispered and walked down to Dornkirk's room.  
  
Pushing in the pillars, the Dornkirk Image came up on the large screen.  
  
"I sense The Fire Princess and the Pryo are too close. Why isn't the Pryo dead yet?"  
  
"He is too good in battle sir."  
  
"We need that bracelet. If the Pyro gets to close to the Fire Princess, his emotions will hold us up. As you know, we only have one chance to put the bracelet into Escaflowne. If it isn't the right treasure, then the other treasure won't work either. It would be up to the Wings of Illusion to help us then."  
  
Folken nodded, "I know sir. I'll try to make sure the Fire Princess will only like me."  
  
"Good."  
  
The image was gone and Folken left the room.  
  
"Dilandau." he muttered and went back to his room.  
  
  
  
Lina looked at Dilandau, her heart pounding in her ears.  
  
"I want you to give me my first kiss."  
  
But why? Why her? Lina looked at Dilandau who was breathing hard, wondering what she would reply.  
  
You're with Folken.  
  
No you aren't. You know what you thought of when you kissed him last time.  
  
I can't kiss Dilandau.  
  
Kiss him, damn it! You know you want too!  
  
You'll be kissing him out of pity.  
  
.  
  
Yes. I'll kiss him, but only out of pity. It will be a Pity Kiss. Because he's so crazy and sad.  
  
  
  
Lina looked like she was talking to herself. Dilandau breathed hard, knowing she was going to say no. Lina looked up at him and looked deeply in his eyes.  
  
"Ok. I'll kiss you." she whispered.  
  
Dilandau almost said sorry for asking, but froze.  
  
I'll kiss you.  
  
Kiss. You.  
  
Dilandau looked at her, "You don't have too."  
  
Lina moved closer to Dilandau and put his glove to the side. She was shaking. He could tell. His mind flashed back to the day in the center of his bedroom.  
  
He was painfully aware of how close they were know. He noticed she was shaking. They were closer now, and his lips were about to graze hers.  
  
"Are you sure?" he whispered.  
  
Lina nodded.  
  
  
  
It's just out of pity, Lina. Remember?  
  
Lina put her hand to his scar and stroked it softly. His skin was soft, very soft. She was surprised. Lina thought being around all those fires would dry out his skin.  
  
Stop, Lina. Stop letting your mind wander.  
  
She turned back her attention to Dilandau. She was shaking. Lina had never felt this way when she was kissing Folken.  
  
That was different. That wasn't a Pity Kiss.  
  
Now, she dragged her hand under his chin and he looked at her, unsure of what to do. Lina moved herself closer to him, taking her other hand and putting it behind his neck. Dilandau was shaking now too, softly. He put one of his gloved hands around her waist. Lina took her hands and pulled his hand from her waist away from her body.  
  
  
  
Dumb move, Dilandau.  
  
He knew he shouldn't of put his hand there-  
  
Lina pulled off his gloves and placed his hand back around her waist. She was close to him now and he held her tightly, feeling she was shaking.  
  
She doesn't even want to do this. That is why she is shaking. Lina hates you.  
  
Now, she leaned over and kissed his neck. He raised up his face and let her kiss his neck, wrapping both arms around her.  
  
  
  
She could feel his pulse underneth her lips. Lina liked his neck. It was soft, with his pulse racing underneath. His skin was so perfect and soft. Lina had never kissed anyone like this before.  
  
Pity Kiss, Lina. Remember, Pity Kiss.  
  
Shut up and enjoy you dumbass.  
  
Lina almost laughed outloud at herself. Here she was kissing someone and she was too busy thinking about if it was a pity kiss or not. Lina dragged her lips up his neck and he shivered. She kissed his scar briefly and brought her lips below his. He was looking at her now, wondering when she would kiss him.  
  
  
  
Dilandau looked in her eyes and she smiled quickly at him. Dilandau's body sent him another batch of shivers.  
  
"Are you OK?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Nnn." he said.  
  
That was all he could manage to say. Lina chuckled and held him tightly.  
  
"Lina?" he whispered.  
  
Lina nodded to him.  
  
"Can you kiss me.? I.can't.wait." he muttered, looking at her.  
  
Lina leaned over and planted her lips on his own. He felt like he was flying. She held him tightly as did he and kissed her harder. Lina held the back of his neck tightly.  
  
  
  
Any thoughts of the Pity Kiss were quickly gone when she put her lips on his. Kissing him was just like in that dream she had a while ago, the one her mom thought she was having a nightmare over.  
  
It wasn't a nightmare.  
  
No. It was perfect, like now. Lina took her hand from the back of his neck and brought it through his silver hair and down to his cheek. His hair was so soft as was he lips. Softly, Dilandau lay her down on the floor and kissed her harder. Lina wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Dilandau's eyes were shut tightly and he was holding into her like she might break. Finally, they parted from each other and Dilandau looked at her. She breathed hard as she stared into his eyes.  
  
It was a Pity Kiss.  
  
A kiss is just a kiss.  
  
Right?  
  
  
  
Do you guys want Chapter 14? I already have the rest of the chapters all written, so you tell me if you want them.  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	14. Coffee

Escaflowne #14  
  
Coffee  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Escaflowne. Boo-hoo.  
  
I love this chapter as well. I want to thank all the readers!  
  
Folken couldn't sleep that night. He had spent all night staring at the Mystic Moon. It had stopped glowing now, but his eyes were glued on it.  
  
"Dilandau.what did you and Lina do?" he muttered to himself.  
  
It was obvious Dilandau had somehow gotten to the Mystic Moon. It was possible he had told Lina how he felt, but Folken highly doubted it. Dilandau and Lina.they had done something up there. It had changed the course of fate. His mind flashed back to Lina pulling away from him when he kissed her.  
  
Could she have thought of Dilandau when she kissed me?  
  
Deep in his heart, he knew that was the truth. He knew he turned her pure feelings over to him when she loved someone else.  
  
Quite fooling around. You know who she loves. Say his name out loud already. Let the pain wash over you.  
  
"Dilandau." He whispered in the night air.  
  
  
  
Lina lay on the floor, looking at Dilandau, who's face she couldn't see because his hair was covering it. She was out of breath from such a kiss and her brain was fried.  
  
Wow.that was.wow.  
  
Dilandau looked up for the first time and just looked at her.  
  
"You'll come back with me to Gaea?" he asked her.  
  
Lina sat up and nodded. Dilandau shifted around on the floor.  
  
"You and Folken.?" he whispered.  
  
He knows.he knows I kissed him.  
  
Dilandau looked deeply into her eyes and she looked down at her hands.  
  
"To be honest.I'm not sure if we are going out or not." she muttered.  
  
Dilandau stared straight ahead, a blank look in his eyes. Lina felt the need to make him feel better, though she didn't know. It's not like he cared. Lina slipped off her bracelet and sat next to him.  
  
"Here." She said.  
  
  
  
Dilandau looked at the bracelet. She wouldn't turn it over to Folken, but to him? Dilandau looked up to her and she smiled at him. His lips tingled, and though he wanted to kiss her again, he pushed those thoughts aside.  
  
"Are.are you sure?"  
  
Lina nodded happily and he took it, slipping it on and hiding it under his now gloved hands.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered.  
  
Lina smiled in response. Dilandau looked straight ahead, "So when do you want to go to Gaea?" he asked her.  
  
Lina had a spark in her eye, "I know!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Lina grinned, "I know it's kind of late.but would you like to go get a cup of coffee with me?"  
  
Dilandau didn't know what coffee was and he told her that. Lina put her hand to her forehead. "I forgot. Um.it's a drink."  
  
"Oh.sure then."  
  
Lina leapt up and looked Dilandau up and down, "Your outfit." She muttered.  
  
"What about it?" he asked.  
  
"Well.no offense.but it's not what guys wear on Earth."  
  
"What do guys wear then?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Well.guy clothes.my older brother left me some of his clothes.you can wear them."  
  
"If guy clothes are for guys, "Dilandau pointed out, "Then why do you have guy clothes?"  
  
  
  
Lina smiled again.  
  
He's so silly. Look at his face! He's so confused! This is going to be so much fun!  
  
For some reason, Lina wanted to take Dilandau out for coffee and be a booth together. She didn't feel that way about Folken at all.  
  
It was a PITY KISS Lina.  
  
Her lips tingled but she pulled out some clothes he could wear.  
  
"Slip these on." She said, handing them to her.  
  
"Where do I change?" he asked her.  
  
"I'll wait outside the door. Tell me when you're done." She said and sat down next to her bedroom door.  
  
The door was opened a crack and she just couldn't help herself but peak. Lina tried not to laugh. He was looking at the t-shirt in awe, she could see his face in her mirror. He was in his boxers and that almost made her laugh again.  
  
Fire. I should have known.  
  
  
  
Dilandau had successfully gotten on his pants, but didn't know how to do up the buttons or zipper thing on them. His t-shirt wasn't like armor, but he managed to slip that on.  
  
"Ok." He cried and Lina stepped in.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Lina walked over and sighed, zipping up his pants and doing up the buttons.  
  
"I knew that." He said.  
  
"Do you know how to put your t-shirt on too? On Gaea, do you wear t-shirts backwards?"  
  
Lina giggled again and Dilandau felt very cross and covered his arms.  
  
"I'm just kidding!" Lina laughed.  
  
"Well.you could understand."  
  
"Baka!" she cried, laughing.  
  
His mind flashed back to when Lina didn't remember what the Vione was. He had called her baka too, then.  
  
Before she met Folken.  
  
  
  
Lina slid off his t-shirt to get in back on the right way. As she took it off, her hands glided across his perfect chest and-  
  
Stop it, Lina!  
  
Lina flipped the t-shirt around and went to put it on Dilandau's head, her arms rubbing against his chest again. Shivers were sent flying down her back and she put on the t-shirt quickly, Dilandau without a shirt on burned in her mind.  
  
"Ok." She whispered.  
  
Dilandau turned to look at himself in the mirror, "I hate it." He exclaimed.  
  
Lina giggled.  
  
Stop it, Lina! You sound so stupid!  
  
"So we are going to get coffee?" he repeated.  
  
"Yep. Come on, follow me."  
  
Lina put her hands in his and dragged him out of the house.  
  
  
  
Dilandau hadn't come back from the Mystic Moon yet. He had been gone a hour. Where was Dilandau? Folken knew he was with Lina but what could they be doing.? A mental picture of the two together, which involved bed and noises rang through his mind, but he shoved it aside.  
  
"Don't be so stupid." He muttered to himself.  
  
Folken laid back in bed, rubbing his face with his one real hand. He tossed and turned and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Lina.I love you."  
  
He was shocked at himself. It was the first time he had actually said the words to himself. He was telling the truth. He did love her. But if she would be happier with Dilandau.then Dilandau would be happy too.  
  
So would he, right?  
  
Folken knew in his heart he could never be truly happy unless he had Lina in his arms, and she was in his arms because she loved him, not because he tricked her.  
  
  
  
Even though it was only 10:00 at night, the sidewalks weren't that busy. Dilandau almost thought as the Mystic Moon as a crowded, smelly place when it was anything but.  
  
"I wonder why it isn't busy tonight?" Lina muttered aloud, still holding his hand.  
  
Dilandau shivered, but Lina thought he shivered because of the wind. How could he bring up the kiss and ask her if she kissed him because she had feelings for him or out of pity for him? He held her hand tighter and Lina tugged him into a coffee shop, which was empty.  
  
"You guys are open right?" she asked them.  
  
The owner looked at them and smiled, "No, but we'll serve you anyway. You look like nice kids."  
  
"Arigato." She said.  
  
Dilandau didn't know what that meant. Lina tugged him and sat him down on the booth. "Stay here. I'll order, OK?"  
  
Dilandau nodded and watched her walk to the counter and come back with two steaming mugs of something to drink.  
  
"Be careful. It's hot, Dilandau."  
  
Lina should of known. Dilandau's eyes widened and he took a long gulp.  
  
"Dilandau!" she whispered, as he gulped half the mug.  
  
When he pulled it away from his face, his eyes were watering.  
  
"It's hot, baka! What are you doing?" she muttered.  
  
"It's good." He said.  
  
Lina was shocked to find his mouth wasn't on fire and he wasn't screaming.  
  
"You're weird." She stated plainly.  
  
Dilandau just took another gulp.  
  
"Don't drink so fast. Wait for me."  
  
Dilandau put down his cup and gazed into her eyes. Lina felt herself shiver.  
  
"When will you come back to Gaea?"  
  
Lina drummed her fingers on the table, wondering. She was tired and she didn't feel like seeing Folken.  
  
Why not? Aren't you guys going out?  
  
No! He's up to something!  
  
No he isn't! He loves you!  
  
No he doesn't! Shut up! I'm staying here with Dilandau!  
  
You silly girl. Why don't you make out with him already and ease the tension in this coffee house.  
  
Stop!  
  
  
  
"Can we go to Gaea in the morning? I want to pack a small bag of some things and sleep."  
  
"So I'll go back then?" he asked, taking a sip of the hot drink, which he enjoyed.  
  
"No! You can.sleep in one of our bedrooms." Lina said, sternly, mixing her coffee.  
  
Dilandau wondered if he should do that. Folken might get mad. So, Dilandau chuckled and agreed.  
  
"Ok," she breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."  
  
  
  
They walked home at around 11 that night, Lina holding his hand.  
  
"So.what do you think of Earth?"  
  
"It's..strange." he said to her.  
  
Lina laughed and Dilandau's body shook again. They arrived to her house and she opened the front door.  
  
"Don't you have any parents?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but they are away for about.two more days."  
  
"Don't they wonder where you go?" Dilandau asked.  
  
Lina turned around and grabbed both of his hands, "Shhh.it's my little secret." She said and giggled.  
  
  
  
As much as she thought she should sleep that night, she couldn't. All she could think about was the kiss. How great it was, how nice it was, how soft he was.etc. It was making her go crazy. Lina crept out of her room, opening the guest's bedroom. She giggled at the sight at what was on the TV.  
  
She had told Dilandau he could watch a movie and taught him how. Dilandau had settle for a six hour video of just a fireplace with a fire burning. They only played that at Christmas, but Dilandau had fallen asleep to it. Lina crept in to look at Dilandau and moved a lock of silver hair away from his face. She looked at him, feeling waves of emotions pour over her when his deep red eyes opened.  
  
"Lina? Is it day already?" he mumbled, looking at the clock.  
  
"No.I was just.checking up on you." she whispered, smiling.  
  
Dilandau looked at her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Lina." he choked on his words.  
  
"What Dilandau?"  
  
  
  
Dilandau sat up, and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"Dilandau." she whispered, shaking.  
  
Dilandau put his hands around her waist, feeling strange and brought her face close to his. He grazed her lips and she smiled.  
  
"Dilandau.silly." Lina muttered and kissed him.  
  
Dilandau held her tightly and they lay together on the bed, kissing each other. She brought her hand through his hair and her lips traveled down to his neck, where she kissed it. Dilandau shivered in delight and happiness and he pulled her up, kissing her once again. When they parted, Lina snuggled up to Dilandau.  
  
"Can I stay here all night?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"O.o.of course." He muttered.  
  
She snuggled up against his neck and put her hand on his scar.  
  
Soon she was snoring softly and Dilandau chuckled. A hour later, he too fell asleep.  
  
With Lina in his arms.  
  
  
  
I love this chapter. I'm really proud of it.  
  
  
  
We're getting near the end. Do you want the rest?  
  
Sniperwolf 


	15. Return to Gaea

Escaflowne #15  
  
Return to Gaea  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from Escaflowne.  
  
ONLY FIVE MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
When Dilandau woke up, the sunlight pelted at his face and he groaned softly. He looked down to see Lina in his arms. She was snoring softly, her hair covering half her face. One of her hands was against his scar, the other on his t-shirt. Her face was snuggled into her neck and Dilandau smiled for the first time in a while. The kiss could have been a relapse of her senses. She could have thought he was Folken or something.a million bad ideas swirled all through his head, but they didn't bother him. Even if she kissed him because she had hit her head or gotten stoned, it didn't matter. Dilandau had stilled kissed her. He had once again felt her lips on his, his arms wrapped around her small waist. Dilandau looked at the clock. 8:00 AM. That meant it would be about 5:00 AM in Gaea. When should they return? Lina moaned softly and Dilandau looked at her, wondering what she would do.  
  
  
  
Lina's eyes opened and she felt her lips against someone's skin. The night before popped into her mind and she remembered it was Dilandau's neck her lips were against. She smiled to herself and moved her hand from his scar to her face, moving her hair out of her way. Lina looked up at Dilandau who turned to her and smiled for the first time she could remember. He had a wonderful smile. Even more so, since it was a real smile, not a smile because he had killed someone or burned something. His smile was blinding and Lina returned the smile. They didn't speak. Words couldn't tell Dilandau how happy she was they had kissed like that. This time it hadn't been a Pity Kiss. Folken dove into her mind and she wondered what she was going to do. It didn't matter. She would work that all out on Gaea.  
  
  
  
"Hello." She whispered in his ear and Dilandau rolled over, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.  
  
He muttered something in Gaean and she snuggled up to him.  
  
"How was your sleep?" he asked her.  
  
"Perfect." Lina replied, kissing his neck softly.  
  
This caused him to jump and Lina smiled. Dilandau held her tighter and Lina looked into his huge eyes, the sadness from before not there.  
  
"When will we go to Gaea?" Lina whispered.  
  
"In about two hours. Then it will be at least 7:00 there." Dilandau replied, brushing his hand through his hair.  
  
  
  
The truth was, Dilandau didn't want to leave this bed. He looked at her and buried his face into her neck, kissing it softly. He started shaking and looked up at her, afraid, quite quickly, she would pull away.  
  
"Lina." he muttered.  
  
"What, Dilandau?" she said, a smile across her face.  
  
"This isn't a dream?" he asked her.  
  
Lina playfully slapped him, "No."  
  
"Good. I don't want it to be."  
  
Lina leaned over and grazed his lips with her own.  
  
"Dilandau, I'm afraid." She said suddenly.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You.you might die. In battle. I saved you once, but.I might not again!" Lina's grief filled eyes hit him hard.  
  
"Lina.I."  
  
"From now on, Dilandau.can I come into battle with you?" Lina muttered.  
  
"Come into battle? But Lina, you could-"  
  
"No. I just can't. I won't allow it to happen."  
  
Even though Lina wasn't sure it couldn't happen, Dilandau believed her and he kissed her in return.  
  
"Ok then. You can come with me into battle. I don't like it, but I can't change your mind."  
  
Dilandau sighed, kissing her again.  
  
Lina kissed him back.  
  
"You know, " he said pulling away, "We will be fighing Hitomi.and Van."  
  
Lina nodded, "I know. But in war you can't change that."  
  
Dilandau nodded also and together, they held each other.  
  
  
  
Folken still hadn't gotten word that Dilandau had returned. It was 5:00 AM. He was sure of it. They had slept together. They must have. It was the only way to explain why Dilandau wasn't back yet. Folken's head was pounding. He stood up, rubbing his head and got his cloak. He was going to do something he had never thought about before. He would go down to a bar, pick up a women and try to forget about Lina.  
  
Even if it meant for a second.  
  
  
  
Lina gobbled down her food, the eggs tasting rather good for her first try. Dilandau, however, poked at the eggs funny and looked at them.  
  
"Eggs, you call them?" he asked her, with a weird look on his face.  
  
Lina nodded, having a third helping.  
  
"Do you have any wine?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Yeah, right." Lina scoffed, drinking her orange juice.  
  
"Well then, what is this?"  
  
"Orange juice."  
  
"Oran what?"  
  
Lina just laughed and stood up, kissing him for a second on the lips and sitting down on the coach. Dilandau sat next to her and she leaned against him.  
  
"We should go." Dilandau responded.  
  
Lina stood up and looked at Dilandau, pausing for a second.  
  
"Hang on." She said quickly.  
  
Lina leapt up the stairs, grabbing her glove. Her parents would be home today. She would have to leave. And this time, she wouldn't come back. No matter what.  
  
  
  
Dilandau came back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. They both closed their eyes, and prayed for Gaea to bring them back. The house gave a little shake and then a beam of light shot down. The light swirled around them and Lina held onto him tighter, clutching him. Dilandau looked down at her as they began to raise upwards to the heavens. She looked downwards and buried her face into Dilandau's neck. Dilandau also closed his eyes and soon the light left them. When he opened them, they were on Gaea.  
  
"Did we make it?" asked Lina.  
  
"Yes. We are on Gaea." Dilandau whispered, pleased with himself.  
  
"Thank god.I'm back." He heard her whisper.  
  
Dilandau stared at her for a second and then looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Folken woke up to a noise. His head hurt. He could remember going to the bar, meeting this girl and now this. Folken wrapped a towel around him and walked to the living room. The girl he had slept with was chanting some song.  
  
"A witch?" he muttered.  
  
Out of anyone to sleep with, he had slept with a witch?! The girl turned around. Hell, he couldn't even remember her name.  
  
"Her name is Lina. She comes from a distant moon. You love her, but her feelings lie with someone else."  
  
Folken was taken aback, "How did you know?"  
  
"I did a reading while you were asleep. I can help you. I can make you forget the one who is causing you pain."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"If you want me to get rid of your memory, you will not remember meeting this girl or loving her. I will help you."  
  
"What do I have to pay you?" he muttered.  
  
The witch raised an eyebrow, "You already did."  
  
Folken wondered about this. Never remembering meeting her. Never kissing her. Never going into this downward spiral known as his life. He looked at the witch.  
  
"Ok." He muttered.  
  
And the witch smiled, snapped her fingers and Folken didn't feel any different.  
  
"Folken, who is Lina?"  
  
Folken was puzzled. Li.na?  
  
"Who?"  
  
The witch just smiled.  
  
  
  
Dilandau came out of the store.  
  
"A ship will come pick us up."  
  
Dilandau and Lina started walking to get to the dock where the ship would pick them up. They walked along the road when there was a small girl crying. Lina stopped and leaned over to her.  
  
"Little girl? Are you lost?"  
  
The girl looked up to show.  
  
To show Lina.  
  
"What?" Lina asked.  
  
"My name is Lina. I'm lost and alone. Can you help me find my love?"  
  
Lina stumbled a little, the world turning dark, except for her and the girl.  
  
"Why are you so afraid to tell him? What do you have to lose?"  
  
"Folken!" Lina cried.  
  
"My name is Lina. I'm a brat who is using men to get fun. I'm a whore. My name is Lina. And I'm going to destory Gaea."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Lina screamed.  
  
The ground crumbled a little underneath her and Lina turned and ran. She ran quickly, not knowing where to go.  
  
"I use people. My name is Lina." The child's voice rang all around her.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"My first friend is Dilandau. I've been alone my whole life. Can you blame me?"  
  
The ground broke all the way and Lina was falling, screaming. Once again there was a white light and angel wings.  
  
"Help me, Dilandau!" she cried.  
  
"Hee hee. Silly girl."  
  
The girl faded and the angel caught her.  
  
  
  
Only five more chapters and then the end. REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you guys think of it. If it sucks let me know.  
  
  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	16. Meeting Lina

Escaflowne #16  
  
Meeting Lina  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from Escaflowne. I'm just a girl who people say is "too old for cartoons." I will not get into the fight about anime not being cartoons.heh.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Enojy!  
  
  
  
Lina woke up to see Dilandau looking over her. Her head was pounding and Lina sat straight up, babbling.  
  
"The angel! Dilandau, the angel! Was it you? The angel! It saved me! It saved me!"  
  
Dilandau slapped her and she came to her senses, rubbing her cheek.  
  
"Are you OK?" Dilandau asked.  
  
Lina nodded, looking out the window to see the sky high above them.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"The Vione. You were out the whole time." Dilandau said, looking grim.  
  
"Oh." she whispered.  
  
"I'll let you get changed and then we'll tell Folken we've returned." Dilandau said and left Lina to herself.  
  
"Folken.I've returned." She muttered.  
  
The thoughts of kissing Folken whirled around her brain. Lina lowered her gaze and sighed. She had kissed Folken and kissed Dilandau. Would seeing Folken again change her feelings? Lina was happy she was on Gaea with Dilandau, but what would happen if she met Folken once again?  
  
  
  
Dilandau looked out the window, his mind thinking back to what Lina had yelled when she was out cold.  
  
"Folken!" she had screamed.  
  
Why not for him? Why hadn't she called for him? It was obvious a part of her loved Folken. Maybe all of her did. Maybe she was just using him to get to Folken. Dilandau shivered, touching his lips which he had kissed Lina with.  
  
"Lord Dilandau? Lord Folken wishs to see the girl and you."  
  
Dilandau stood up and walked back in the clinic to see Lina brushing her hair. He closed the door and stood behind her.  
  
"Folken wants to see us."  
  
She nodded. Dilandau took the comb and began to brush her hair.  
  
"Lina," he said to her and Lina asked what, "I understand if you don't.have any feelings for me and love Folken. I.understand if it was all a lapse of your senses. I know you love Folken and-" Lina turned around, the comb falling to the floor, her hair swirling around her.  
  
"I don't love him! I lo-"  
  
"Miss Lina? Lord Folken wishs to see you."  
  
Lina stopped cold and Dilandau told the guard they would be right there. Lina was blushing and Dilandau rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Come on." He said and they walked to Folken.  
  
  
  
Folken would be intrested in seeing this girl from the Mystic Moon. He wondered if she would have four eyes and green skin. That girl Hitomi didn't, but maybe this girl would. They walked in. The girl had long blond hair, and green eyes. She was somewhat tanned and behind Dilandau.  
  
"Hi, Folken." She said meekly, sounding as though they had met before.  
  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Lina looked puzzled for a second and then smiled. Folken turned to Dilandau.  
  
"So where is she from?"  
  
Dilandau looked at him, "What do you mean? You know where. The Mystic Moon. Duh."  
  
"How would I know that if I've never met the girl before?" Folken said, feeling a hint of anger.  
  
"What?" Dilandau and Lina said at the same time.  
  
"I've never met her before." Folken stated.  
  
"Yes, you have!" Lina cried, looking confused and turning to Dilandau.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to play some stupid little game, Folken-sama? You kissed her before!" he cried to him.  
  
Folken scoffed, "No, I didn't." he said.  
  
"Wha?" Lina muttered, backing away a little.  
  
They looked at him like they were crazy. They were the crazy ones. As if he had kissed someone he had never met. And why had Dornkirk yelled at him for not remembering this girl? How could he remember a girl he had never met?  
  
  
  
Why is he doing this?  
  
Lina's mind was like water. She couldn't understand why Folken was saying such things. She felt sad now, knowing the man who had gave her her first kiss wouldn't even look at her.  
  
"What are you talking about Folken?" cried Lina, her knees shaking.  
  
Folken just looked at her, "I think you should call me Mr. Folken. I hardly know you and that would be more-"  
  
"FOLKEN!" cried Dilandau, "Stop it! Stop this! Whatever child like prank this is, just stop it!"  
  
Dilandau said to him, turning to leave, "Come on Lina."  
  
Lina stood up, shaking and looking at Folken. Why was he doing this?  
  
He never liked you. He never did. So just stop it, Lina. Don't get all hung up over it. He's an ass. But why? Why is he doing this? Can't he tell I have feelings for him? For him? What about Dilandau? I.I like him too.I do.it's just, Folken was the first guy to kiss me and.  
  
"Come on Lina." Dilandau said again and the two left.  
  
  
  
"So you are saying Lord Folken doesn't remember Miss Lina?" asked Miguel.  
  
Dilandau nodded, staring out the window, "Yes."  
  
"I'm not sure what to say.Lord Dilandau." Miguel muttered.  
  
Dilandau waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. What we need to worry about now if finding the other piece to get the sword out of Escaflowne."  
  
"We have tracked Escaflowne down on the Crusade over the West Vally." Said Dalet.  
  
Dilandau stroked his cheek, "Good. Good. Fly there. I'll give Van a little visit."  
  
"But sir, Lord Folken told us-"  
  
"Is Lord Folken your boss?" Dilandau asked, sneering.  
  
"No.sir."  
  
The door opened and a guard came in, "Lord Dilandau, Lady Lina is here to see you."  
  
"Bring her in." Dilandau said and Lina walked in, looking unsure of herself.  
  
"What, Lina?"  
  
"Are you going to do an assualt on the Crusade?" Lina asked.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Allen told me they were stopping to do repairs on the West Vally Mt. They were doing the repairs in a tight space that guymelefs cannot reach. Escaflowne is there."  
  
Dilandau looked at her thoughtfully, "Really? Shesta, change the Vione's path to West Vally Mt. Then, we'll attack from there."  
  
"How?" Gatti asked.  
  
"Horses."  
  
  
  
That night, Lina knocked on Dilandau's door, he opened to look angry, but that look fell when he saw her.  
  
"Lina? Would you like to come in?"  
  
Lina nodded and stepped in, "Dilandau.I want to be there when you attack the Crusade."  
  
Dilandau walked next to her, "This isn't like a guymelef fight. This will be sword to sword-"  
  
"I know that. But I can do it. I know it. I think part of me knows how to sword fight, as it did to fight in your guymelef."  
  
Lina sat down, hoping Dilandau would agree.  
  
"We've narrowed down that the other piece for the sword of Escaflowne is inside the Crusade. We think it might be that girl's necklace. That is what my boss told me."  
  
"Hitomi?" Lina whispered, unsure of her self now.  
  
"Yes. Maybe you could sneak in, grab the necklace and I'll be waiting for you to escape." Dilandau said, looking at her.  
  
Lina picked at her hands, which started to bleed, "Ok." She muttered.  
  
"Are you.sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lina turned to Dilandau and smiled to him.  
  
"Thank you." She said and turned back to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you know it is Hitomi's necklace?"  
  
"I had a meeting with Folken and he told me while we were on Gaea, it turns out that Hitomi uses her necklace to see our guymelefs. My boss told me she is the one with the power to bring the sword out of Escaflowne."  
  
"And who has the other piece?" Lina asked.  
  
Dilandau didn't respond, he just looked out the window. Lina felt herself shiver and left.  
  
  
  
"I trust you, Lina."  
  
Folken tilted her face.  
  
Folken snapped out of it. He shook his head to himself.  
  
"What a weird dream." he muttered as he thought back to the dream.  
  
He was in some room with Lina and was about to kiss her. He sighed to himself. It was because of Dilandau he had that dream. Folken walked down the hallway to the meeting room to see Dilandau already there with the Dragonslayers.  
  
"Lina will be coming with us." Dilandau said to Folken.  
  
"Why?" he demanded to know.  
  
"She can help."  
  
"She has never been in a sword fight before."  
  
Dilandau stood up, "I know that. But she can do it. I know she can."  
  
Folken scoffed, "And what gave you that idea?"  
  
"Because she can! I know she can!" He cried to him.  
  
  
  
Dilandau knew Lina could sword fight. If she could fight in a melef then she could swordfight.  
  
"Fine. If she dies it isn't my problem. We need that bracelet from her." Folken said to Dilandau.  
  
"Can't we get the sword without using the bracelet?"  
  
"No! You understand, Dilandau. When we use the necklace and bracelet, their powers will be drained. After they die, the sword will come out."  
  
"Are you sure the two objects are correct? If we put in the wrong object we can't try again. We only have one chance." Dilandau said, his eyes growing hard.  
  
"Just make sure Lina doesn't die, or the power of Atlantis and fate cannot be ours." Folken said and left.  
  
Why.why is he acting like he doesn't remember Lina?  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Only three more chapters left now! Want the rest? REVIEW!  
  
  
  
-Sniperwolf! 


	17. That Look

Escaflowne #17  
  
  
  
That Look  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from it! #17! Almost done this now. Can't wait really. Been dragging this out *too * long!  
  
  
  
Lina woke up early that day. Today was the day. The day she would go into battle with Dilandau. Her heart was racing and she wondered if she would return here not in a coffin. Part of her was worried that Dilandau might die. She knew that was the true reason she was going to go battle with him by her side. Perhaps if she tried to turn Dilandau good.  
  
"Lina?" came a voice and she opened the door.  
  
There stood Dilandau, his garnet eyes boring into hers.  
  
"Dilandau." She stated simply.  
  
"Are.you ready?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
  
  
The hangers were busy with all sorts of things going on. Soliders ran around, getting the ships filled to the brink with horses. Dilandau looked over at Lina who was looking at the horses with a blank glare in her eye.  
  
"Lina?"  
  
"Those.horses.some won't make it back." Lina whispered.  
  
Dilandau didn't answer because he saw Folken come down the steps. His breakfast almost came up and he stared at those eyes. Folken was a child, now pretending he didn't even know Lina. "I'm here to wish you luck." Folken said, nodding his head.  
  
"Are you?" Dilandau muttered.  
  
His voice could cut through steal.  
  
"Miss Lina, do you happen to have a bracelet with you?"  
  
  
  
Lina looked a Folken, a sinking feeling washing over her. She felt like she would pass out. Folken needed the bracelet. Lina looked into his eyes. They weren't the same eyes that had kissed her and held her. No. Some part of Lina knew Folken truly didn't remember her. Lina felt Dilandau's hand slip into her own and he squeezed it. Dilandau had the bracelet.  
  
"No.I don't. It's on Earth."  
  
Folken raised one eyebrow, "Is it?" and he turned.  
  
"Mr. Folken?" Lina's voice rang out and Folken turned back, "Mr.Folken.I.I." Lina looked at him, the blank look.  
  
Folken didn't remember her. He didn't remember the pain he had caused her. Anger washed over her like a tidal wave.  
  
"I hate you." She said to him and walked away.  
  
  
  
Folken looked at Lina, who quickly got swallowed up in the crowd. His gaze went back to Dilandau who was in shock. Folken felt a great deal of pain shoot up him and he held his head, gasping for breath.  
  
"Mr. Folken, I didn't offend you with what I said in the meeting room, did I?"  
  
"How could you? It was a simple question, but not a simple answer."  
  
Another memory flashed to him.  
  
"You could return.if you gave us the bracelet."  
  
"How would that help?"  
  
"Because then the praying would be more real.not fake."  
  
Folken tilted her face to his and softly brought his lips to hers. She tried to pull away, but soon stopped. Folken's eyes opened to see Dilandau looking oddly at him.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No.No.nothing." Folken muttered and he stumbled out of the room.  
  
The memories swirled around him, he felt like he was in a fog. He didn't understand them. How could he have kissed a girl he had never met?  
  
  
  
The horses hid carefully. Lina was next to Dilandau. Dilandau's eyes moved over to her.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked her.  
  
Lina nodded, mute. She looked at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"Dilandau." she muttered and he moved closer to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dilandau.If something were to happen.If you were.to.die.I would..I want you to know..that I.I."  
  
"OK! Lord Dilandau, the attack team is ready!" Shesta cried out.  
  
Dilandau watched Lina pull away and stare straight ahead. He looked at her lips, her figure and saw the pain in her eyes. He would be brave. He wouldn't let her die.  
  
"Ready men?" cried Dilandau.  
  
"HAI, DILANDAU-SAMA!" his men cried.  
  
Dilandau looked straight ahead, opened his mouth and cried, "CHARGE!"  
  
  
  
Lina felt like she was in a dream she would wake up from quickly. Her horse moved down the small trench and the Crusade came in sight.  
  
"Draw your swords!" cried Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau was feeling the rush of being in battle. Lina was feeling sick.  
  
"Lina! This way!" Dilandau called.  
  
Lina turned her horse after Dilandau's and they weeved through the battle. Lina stopped quickly.  
  
"It's locked." Dilandau muttered, his eyes gleaming.  
  
"Look out." Lina muttered.  
  
She closed her eyes, raised her hand and fire shot out, burning the lock. Dilandau smirked and Lina snuck in.  
  
"Van? Is that you?"  
  
  
  
Hitomi turned around the hallway, holding her necklace. Dilandau was attacking, which meant Lina was near. Hitomi stopped. Damn, Lina was near. She was right here in the hallway.  
  
"Lina!" Hitomi cried.  
  
But Lina was not Lina. Lina marched forward and pinned Hitomi against the wall, ripping her necklace away from her.  
  
"Lina!" screamed Hitomi.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lina muttered and jumped out the window.  
  
  
  
Lina jumped on Dilandau's horse.  
  
"Did you get it?"  
  
"Yes." Lina whispered in his ear, wrapping her hands around him.  
  
Dilandau spun his horse around, "OK MEN! GET READY!"  
  
Dilandau started galloping quickly.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lina asked him.  
  
Dilandau smirked, "You know I hate to leave a battle but.You have to get someplace safe with that treasure in your hands."  
  
Lina looked down at the necklace as the went into a nearby forest. She leaned against Dilandau, holding him tightly, smelling his scent. They stopped at a cliff and Dilandau got off the horse. "Someone should pick us up." He muttered, looking upwards.  
  
  
  
"Dilandau-" something in Lina's tone caught his ears and he looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where is the other piece for your plan? Who has it?" Lina asked him, looking at him.  
  
Dilandau felt himself go torn as he played with the bracelet. Lina paled and she walked up. Lina took back the bracelet, sliding it back on.  
  
"I can't let you use it for evil purposes." Lina whispered.  
  
"It isn't evil." Dilandau stated.  
  
When Lina looked back up at him, he realized her face was tear stained.  
  
"Was this the only reason you kissed me? Was for this bracelet? I understand it all now. Folken kissed me for the bracelet, as did you." She was shaking now.  
  
Dilandau felt numb. He wanted to yell at her that he didn't kiss her for that. The bracelet had never entered his mind when he had kissed her.  
  
"No.Lina." he let out a choked sob.  
  
"I won't be apart of this.this.horror story! I was wrong about Folken and wrong about you too." Lina said, wiping her face.  
  
Dilandau let out another choked sob, his hands shaking.  
  
"Lina, I."  
  
"Save it. Save it for someone who cares." She muttered.  
  
Lina jumped up on the horse and ran away.  
  
"LINA!" he screamed after her.  
  
It wasn't until later he remembered she had the necklace and the bracelet. For some reason, it didn't matter.  
  
  
  
The tears blocked her vision, but she went farther in the forest. She had been used. Lina was aware there was a sound of another horse. The horse leapt in front of her, knocking her off hers and she hit the ground. The loud ticking in her head returned and she groaned.  
  
"Traitor." Someone spat.  
  
Lina opened her eyes to find herself looking in the eyes of Allen. He picked her up.  
  
"Hand it over."  
  
"What?" she asked, knowing what it was. She slid it down her pants, hoping he wouldn't go there.  
  
"So you'll play dumb huh? Let's see how dumb you play when Zaibach is going to see your head on the floor."  
  
The world went numb and Lina watched a firework show.  
  
It was all in her head.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Only 3 chapters left!  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	18. The Black Wings

Escaflowne #18  
  
  
  
The Black Wings  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything Escaflowne related. Thank you.  
  
  
  
"She left? With the bracelet and the necklace?" asked Folken.  
  
Dilandau nodded, his mind on Lina, not the two pieces they needed. Folken took a step closer.  
  
"Find. Her." He spat.  
  
"It isn't that easy. She took off. I don't know where she went."  
  
"Well find out. We need the bracelet and necklace." Folken muttered before he left. His legs grew weak and he slumped against the wall. These memories of Lina. Kissing her, holding her. Some emotion he hated.  
  
Did he know Lina?  
  
Had he even kissed her?  
  
  
  
Dilandau looked out at the forest, knowing she was in there somewhere. But where? That was the part that was driving him crazy. Where was Lina? Why had she thought he was using her when he wasn't? That kiss.his lips tingled. Dilandau turned away from the window in disgust with himself. He had promised himself he would never feel this way about anyone. He was the Dragonslayer Leader, damn it. He had to be strong. But looking out at the forest, knowing Lina was out there, alone.  
  
He was sick of being alone too.  
  
  
  
Lina's eyes fluttered open. She tried to set up. Ow. No. She plumped back down, groaning. Allen had punched her. Some knight. Weren't men not supposed to hit women?  
  
"You're awake." Allen's voice crashed into her.  
  
Lina mumbled, "Where am I?"  
  
"Where is the necklace of Hitomi's? Where did you put it?"  
  
"Why do you want it?"  
  
Allen didn't speak. Lina closed her eyes, the sunlight hurting them and soon she was asleep.  
  
  
  
She looked like a broken doll. Allen pushed the thought from his mind, glancing out at the floating fortress high above them. Van came back, glancing at Lina.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Been better, I suppose." Allen replied curtly, standing up.  
  
"So what do we do with her? Zaibach won't want her back."  
  
"We don't know that. Maybe if we tell them we'll kill her, they would try to work out a deal. If Lina has a piece for Escaflowne, they can't let her die."  
  
"I'll make contact with Zaibach." Van said and left.  
  
Allen looked back at Lina and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Commander Folken! Message coming through!"  
  
"Answer it!" Dilandau's voice rang out, a hint of panic in it.  
  
Folken watched Van come up on the screen, and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Girls. I want to talk about girls."  
  
"Why girls?"  
  
"What do you do if you love someone and you trickedthem into loving you?"  
  
"I suppose you tell the girl what you had to do and that it was a trick."  
  
"What do you if the other guy has given up hope?"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Folken snapped out of it, holding his head. What the hell was that.? When had ever talked to Van about girls?  
  
"What do you want?" Dilandau spat, touching his scar.  
  
  
  
"We have Lina." Van said and watched their faces to judge if they would care or not.  
  
Folken drew a blank. He couldn't read what he was thinking. He looked almost puzzled as if he himself was unsure how to feel. Dilandau though.his face was more pale than Van had ever saw it. Dilandau's eyes twitched and his hands shook by his sides.  
  
"Give her back! You have no use for her!" screamed Dilandau.  
  
This sudden rage.This anger.  
  
Could Dilandau be the other guy?  
  
Van knew he had thought Dilandau could never have such feelings but.  
  
"Why do you need her? Return her at once."  
  
Van smirked, "But.what happens if we make a deal?"  
  
"What deal?" Folken asked.  
  
"We have the necklace and Lina. If Lina were to die.wouldn't your plans.be ruined?"  
  
Folken's face now paled. Ha! Van had caught them. Dilandau's face flushed.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" screamed Dilandau.  
  
"The Mt. Hill at noon tomorrow. We'll talk then." Van said curtly.  
  
"Do we need to bring anything?"  
  
"Just yourselves. We'll bring Lina and the necklace."  
  
The link cut off.  
  
  
  
"It is obvious they don't know about the bracelet as well," Folken turned to Dilandau, "Hand it over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The bracelet."  
  
"I don't have it."  
  
Dilandau's heart thumped. Lina had it. And if she hadn't of taken it.Sweat popped on the palms of his hands.  
  
"I saw you with it."  
  
"I don't have it anymore." Dilandau countered.  
  
"Damn it, "Folken muttered, "You're telling me that she has BOTH of the items?"  
  
Dilandau nodded. Folken left the room, Dilandau's heart pounding. His mind tried to work through everything that was going on. That horrible person.VAN had Lina. Lina could be in danger. And he couldn't help her until tomorrow.  
  
Dilandau went into his room, sinking into bed.  
  
"Lina..I didn't kiss you for the bracelet." he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him. He groaned, covering his face with his pillow.  
  
"Lina." he whispered.  
  
  
  
Millerna looked at the pale Lina in the corner of the room.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" she asked Lina.  
  
Lina looked up at her, her eyes glassy. She nodded no and Millerna turned away from her. Van came in the room, followed by Dryden.  
  
"We'll be meeting with Zaibach tomorrow. If we can turn her over, they will have to stop their plans." Van said to them.  
  
Lina scoffed and Millerna turned to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think they care if I die or not? They'll dance on my grave. You're wasting your time." She said shortly, turning back to the window.  
  
  
  
Someone was tugging on her. She opened her eyes to see Allen pulling on her.  
  
"Come on." He said, pulling her upwards.  
  
  
  
They came to the cliff. There were soldiers everywhere, but as Lina could see, unarmed. Allen walked to the edge of the cliff, a safe distance from Zaibach.  
  
"We're here." A voice rang out.  
  
Folken came out of the shadows, his black cape swirling around him. He looked up and met Lina's gaze. Folken stumbled a little, turning away.  
  
"We'll hand her over if you stop your plans!" cried Van.  
  
Dilandau stepped forward. He looked tired, almost as if he had aged twenty years overnight. "Stop our plans?"  
  
"We have the necklace."  
  
"What need do you have for her?" asked Folken.  
  
Van shuddered, "She can be the one person to stop you two from doing Gaea a horrible fate."  
  
"It isn't horrible." Folken muttered, but even he sounded like he wasn't buying it.  
  
"Deal or die." Allen cried, moving the sword to her neck.  
  
Lina shuddered.  
  
  
  
"Let her go!" screamed Dilandau.  
  
Lina's eyes showed fear and she looked at Dilandau, with confused emotions. "Then stop your plan." Allen barked.  
  
Dilandau glanced at Folken, who looked like he was remembering something. Dilandau turned back to the group.  
  
"You.You'll be sorry you did this.VAN! BURN BURN!" screamed Dilandau, overcome with rage.  
  
Dilandau ran, drawing his sword. Van backed up in shock.  
  
Everything happened so quickly.  
  
Van wasn't going to be able to draw his sword in time. Just when Dilandau thought he had finally killed Van, Allen let go of Lina, drawing his sword. Lina tripped.  
  
She fell off the cliff.  
  
Dilandau stopped, looking downwards, "LINA!" he screamed.  
  
  
  
Lina.  
  
Lina.  
  
Lina.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lina."  
  
"Tell me your story, Lina."  
  
. "I love you Lina."  
  
The memories were all coming back so quickly, Folken felt like they were a tidal wave. The witch, clearing him off all evil thoughts.a weak curse.  
  
He knew Lina.  
  
He loved Lina.  
  
And now Lina was falling off a cliff. Dilandau was screaming and Allen gasped. Van spun around to look down the cliff and then back at him. Folken slipped off his cape, ran as fast as he could and jumped into the air.  
  
"What are you DOING?" screamed Dilandau.  
  
Folken closed his eyes and two black wings shot out, a few feathers flying around.  
  
  
  
My vision.  
  
Folken.  
  
It wasn't Dilandau.  
  
Folken's an angel.  
  
Lina felt herself falling, but the great black wings swooped down. She closed her eyes, feeling herself drawing closer to the end. Finally, she hit it., but was caught on something.  
  
Folken caught her and wrapped her up in his arms. He held her tightly, his sad eyes boring into hers.  
  
"Folken." she whispered, shaking.  
  
Folken's black wings circled around her, "I'm so sorry Lina. I had a spell and it made me.me forget I ever met you..!" Folken cried.  
  
"It's Ok.."  
  
"No.it isn't.Lina, " he said, holding onto her tighter, "Lina.I love you."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Only TWO more chapters. Do you want them?  
  
  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	19. Broken Thoughts

Escaflowne #19  
  
  
  
Broken Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from it! Here we are folks, getting closer to the end. I can't wait to finish this.  
  
  
  
Dilandau saw Folken holding Lina and Folken wrapped his wings around Lina so he couldn't see her anymore. Dilandau watched them slowly fly up and land at the edge of the cliff. Lina stepped away from Folken, her face blank and she looked in shock. Dilandau ran to her, grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"Lina!" he cried to her.  
  
Lina looked at him and opened her mouth. She let out a small little sound.  
  
"Dilandau.I.I." she whispered.  
  
Lina closed her eyes and fell into his arms. Dilandau held her tightly, for she had passed out. He turned to Van.  
  
"We'll be taking her." Dilandau heard himself say.  
  
"But!" Van cried.  
  
Folken put back his wings and they were swallowed up in the crowds.  
  
"BROTHER! COME BACK HERE!" Van screamed.  
  
  
  
Folken walked into Lina's bedroom to see Dilandau was already there, watching Lina. Dilandau was quite pale and his eyelids were flickering, since he was so tired.  
  
"How is she?" Folken asked.  
  
"OK, I think." Dilandau whispered.  
  
Folken went over, breathing hard, staring at her lovely face. Then he spoke.  
  
"Dilandau?" he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Folken couldn't bring himself to look at Dilandau, but he asked him the question anyway.  
  
"Do you love her?" He whispered.  
  
The air went silent and finally Dilandau replied. Folken left.  
  
  
  
"Do you love her?" He whispered.  
  
Dilandau looked at the back of Folken, his heart pounding. His gaze switched to Lina.  
  
"Yes." He heard himself mutter.  
  
Folken left.  
  
  
  
When Lina opened her eyes, she was alone. The room was cold and it was sunset. Lina wrapped her quilt around her tightly.  
  
"I love you, Lina."  
  
She was sure her heart had skipped a beat. Had Folken got his memory back? Lina shut her eyes once more, seeing his black wings. His face looking at her, his touch.  
  
His lips.  
  
Lina shivered and she sat up.  
  
"I love you, Lina."  
  
He loves me.  
  
Lina looked out the window. Some part of her wondered.just how did Dilandau feel? She felt something in her pocket and pulled out his glove. From so long ago.She brought it to her face and fell back asleep with it in her hands.  
  
  
  
"Is he dead yet?"  
  
"No." Folken replied to Dornkirk.  
  
Dornkirk sighed a long tired sigh.  
  
"She has the bracelet and we have her. We have the necklace. I've already sent out a team to get the girl from the Mystic Moon. Then we can raise the sword out of Escaflowne and control fate."  
  
"Yes, Master." Folken whispered, feeling sick.  
  
If that bracelet and necklace went into Escaflowne, Hitomi would die. As would.Lina.  
  
"Are you sure they are they correct items?" Folken pleaded.  
  
If they put in the wrong items, they wouldn't have a second chance. Their plan would be ruined.  
  
"I'm sure." Dornkirk whispered and the screen shut off.  
  
And with that, so did Folken's life.  
  
  
  
Dilandau bumped into Folken.  
  
"It's 4:00 AM, what are you doing up?" Dilandau hissed.  
  
"Can't sleep."  
  
"They are going after her, aren't they?"  
  
Folken just nodded. Dilandau felt ill and his knees went weak. He sat down in his seat.  
  
"No." he heard himself whisper.  
  
Folken and Dilandau's eyes met from across the table.  
  
For once they were going to do something good.  
  
Dilandau was sick of being of evil anyway.  
  
  
  
A noise woke her up. Lina rubbed her eyes, putting the glove back in her pocket. She toyed with the water and fire charms on her bracelet when she heard the noise again. She sat up and saw two cloaked figures. At once, a hand covered her mouth. Lina let out a ragged scream. The men were in cloaks, somewhat like Folken's.  
  
"Does she have the bracelet?" one asked.  
  
"Yes. And Hitomi is already here. Everything is in plan." The other one spoke.  
  
Lina struggled against the two men, but they were too strong. She was tugged out of bed and was dragged across the floor.  
  
This time, no one could save her.  
  
  
  
Folken stopped by a soldier.  
  
"Is the girl from the Mystic Moon here already?"  
  
"Yes, sir. They have her waiting for Miss Lina."  
  
Folken paled and Dilandau and him started to run again.  
  
"Dornkirk will have them." Dilandau cried.  
  
They ran quicker when they saw Lina being dragged by two Zaibach Sorcerers down the hallway.  
  
"They got her already?" Folken muttered.  
  
Lina was thrown into Dornkirk's room. The door started to shut. Dilandau ran faster, throwing a fireball at it. The door gave a little computer beep and stayed open.  
  
  
  
Hitomi saw Lina over by the two men. She was screaming and kicking.  
  
"I have the necklace." Another man said.  
  
"Good." The taller man replied.  
  
Hitomi tried to move but it was too hard. At once, the door lit up in a fireball.  
  
"DILANDAU!" screamed Lina.  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
It was though. Folken and Dilandau rushed in. At once, two soldiers forced them against the wall, tying them up. They struggled, but it was of no use. They quickly injected a drug into their legs. Hitomi lowered her head. Dornkirk came out of the shadows.  
  
"Everything is now in place. Put the bracelet and necklace in Escaflowne."  
  
Hitomi saw Escaflowne. When they had captured her, they had managed to get Escaflowne as well. Even Van couldn't save her. Her mind quickly thought of Allen, but she pushed that aside. No one could save them now.  
  
  
  
Dilandau was weak. The wall dug into his back. He looked at Lina. The necklace slid into Escaflowne and at once Hitomi whimpered. Escaflowne glowed and Hitomi's knees gave out. She threw back her head and screamed. Lina yelped, trying to escape. The bracelet slid into Escaflowne.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
The room went silent and Dilandau felt his knees give out. Hitomi was on the floor, knocked out.  
  
"What is wrong?" Dornkirk muttered.  
  
Escaflowne was making strange noises, the color had drained from it.  
  
"It can't be! The bracelet was the wrong one?" asked a Sorcerer.  
  
"No.The bracelet had a water charm on it. Another charm must be confusing Escaflowne!" Dilandau looked at Lina.  
  
  
  
The Fire Charm.  
  
God damn it, Dilandau! You friggen genuis! You added that fire charm!  
  
Lian felt like singing. Dilandau had saved her. She looked up at him to smile, but instead a fist went into her face. Lina hit the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
"Kill them both. Maybe their blood can save Escaflowne." Dornkirk replied.  
  
Lina felt herself twitch. Another punch was brought down to her face. She groaned and rolled, trying to shake the pain off.  
  
I didn't tell Dilandau.  
  
Wait for me.  
  
Folken, hang on!  
  
Dilandau, I.  
  
No..  
  
Hiya Mommy.  
  
Broken thoughts went through her mind and she yelped. She saw a gun being brought to her face.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed someone.  
  
  
  
Folken ripped from the wall and tried to stop the bullet. The man turned around and shot Folken. Pain ripped through every surface of Folken and he hit the floor.  
  
Blood.  
  
My own blood.  
  
"FOLKEN!" screamed Lina.  
  
He saw the outline of Lina leaning next to him. She placed his head in her lap. She stroked his face and was crying.  
  
"Lina." he whispered to her.  
  
Lina just looked at him.  
  
"Before I go."  
  
"No! Don't say that!" she whispered.  
  
But Lina knew. They both knew he wasn't going to live.  
  
"Before I go.one kiss.please." he begged to her.  
  
  
  
Lina looked at Folken, his face growing weaker, his body sagging. He had saved her. Twice now. And she would give him something before he died. Lina leaned down and kissed him. She kissed him hard, crying. There was a shining light and Lina back away. The bracelet came to Lina and their was another charm. A tear charm. A purple tear.  
  
"It worked." He muttered.  
  
Lina watched as the bracelet slipped on. She looked down at Folken and Folken smiled.  
  
"I love you Lina. I.understand.you don't feel.the same way.but.take care of him."  
  
"Folken.wait!"  
  
But Folken's body gave a final shiver and he was gone.  
  
The End  
  
ONE MORE CHAPTER! 


	20. A Dream of Fate

Escaflowne #20  
  
  
  
The Dream of Fate  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from it.  
  
  
  
Lina looked at Folken's dead body. His head was still in her lap. Her fingers were covered in his blood. Lina was crying before she realized what had truly happened. Folken had died. Lina looked at his face, his eyes open. She took her hand and brought them to a close. Then she screamed. The scream rang in the room. No one moved. Everyone was just as shocked as she was.  
  
"This wasn't meant to happen. He wasn't the one to die." Said one of the men.  
  
Lina knew Dilandau was the one meant to die. Well, she wouldn't let him die either. She slipped his head off her lap and touched his lips once more. They were cold and she shivered. Two men reached for her and threw her off.  
  
  
  
Dilandau broke free from the chains but fell in a clump on the floor. He looked at Folken's dead body and then at Lina.  
  
The other charm.if the necklace and bracelet come together, it will wipe out all evil.  
  
Dilandau looked over at Hitomi, who was still out cold. Escaflowne had the necklace inside. He had to get it out. Dilandau tried to stand up, but was punched to the ground. He fell, groaning.  
  
"Leave him alone!" screamed Lina.  
  
Dilandau looked up at her, her face etched in anger and sadness, her eyes little slits. The two men punched her and she groaned, falling over, but she was holding the bracelet.  
  
"We need the necklace." He whispered.  
  
Hitomi started to move.  
  
  
  
The pain was unreal. Hitomi rubbed her head, sitting up. She quickly looked around. Dilandau was a clump on the floor. Two men were beating up Lina and.  
  
Folken was dead.  
  
He had to be. The blood was too much. It was a puddle at his head and was moving across the floor, to Lina's struggling feet.  
  
"We need the necklace!" Dilandau screamed, louder now.  
  
The necklace was in Escaflowne. She would have to get it out. Hitomi stood up on wobbling legs and then she took off. She ran faster than she ever had.  
  
"Get her!" Dornkirk cried.  
  
Hitomi sprinted, a hand just touching her skin. She put her hand on the energist and it started to glow.  
  
"Don't let her do that!" screamed someone.  
  
Escaflowne started to glow now. It's light covered the whole room. There was the necklace. Hitomi grabbed it.  
  
"I have it!" she screamed to Lina.  
  
  
  
Lina looked at the two men and spotted Folken's blood. She spun and slid her feet underneath the men, who slipped on the blood and fell. The hit of the metal against their soft skulls rang out across the room.  
  
"Throw it to Lina!" screamed Dilandau.  
  
The necklace soared through the air, flying. Lina was never good at sports and now her head was pounding. She had to catch this. She had to. One of the men leapt up to grab it, but his cloak was set on fire. Lina didn't have to look to see who had done it. Dilandau. Lina leapt up and grabbed the necklace, falling on the floor.  
  
"Put the two together!" Shrieked Dilandau.  
  
  
  
Dilandau watched Lina put the two pieces together. There was a huge light and Lina formed the Wings of Illusion.  
  
"No! This cannot be happening!" Dornkirk cried.  
  
The white light filled the room and Lina looked at Dilandau. She raised her two hands, one with the bracelet, the other the necklace and her hands started to glow. In her hands was a staff. The Staff of Illusion.  
  
"Kill them!" A man screamed.  
  
"Now Lina!" Dilandau cried.  
  
Lina closed her eyes, swirling the staff around her, stopped and pointed it at Dornkirk. The tip of the staff glowed and a beam of light shot out at Dornkirk. He let out a scream and then the whole room went dark. Everyone toppled over.  
  
  
  
Hitomi lifted up her head to make the outline of Dornkirk's dead body. They had done it. They had saved Gaea. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"LET ME GO!" the cry came.  
  
Hitomi stood up, to see two men grabbing Lina. Dilandau stood up as well.  
  
"She would make good on our experments." One said.  
  
"A good male." Said another.  
  
Hitomi felt sick.  
  
"LET HER GO!" she heard herself scream.  
  
Dilandau and Hitomi chased them out of the room. The two men pulled Lina into the hanger and went to a secret door.  
  
  
  
Lina let out another scream. The men had her. They were going to kill her.  
  
"DILANDAU! SAVE ME!" she screamed.  
  
All of a sudden, the two men screamed and fell down in clumps. Lina stood up, gasping for breath. She looked up to see who had saved her.  
  
There were the Dragonslayers.  
  
"We got a ship ready for you three to leave. Wouldn't want you to die now." Replied Miguel. Lina smiled a tight smile, a rush of relief coming over her. She wouldn't allow her knees to give out now.  
  
  
  
They landed in the forest, where Van was waiting for Hitomi. Hitomi ran to Van, hugging him and the two looked at each other. The Dragonslayers left everyone alone.  
  
"Are you going to leave, Hitomi?" asked Lina.  
  
Hitomi wiped a tear away and nodded yes. Lina felt Dilandau tugging on her and she was pulled away from the two. She was face to face with Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau."  
  
"I have to tell you."  
  
"What?" Lina asked.  
  
"I have to tell you now. Before you go." He whispered.  
  
Lina looked at his eyes, a million emotions coming over here, but only one was worth bringing up.  
  
"Dilandau, I love you."  
  
Dilandau looked at her and whispered, "I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you remember long ago, when we first met and you brought me to the Mystic Moon? Remember when I was chasing Van in the forest and you had a vision?"  
  
Lina nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything.  
  
"When you had the vision..you cried out.'I love you, Dilandau."  
  
Her face flushed. Had she really? Had her heart already made up it's mind so early? Lina looked into his eyes.  
  
"Well.it's true." She whispered, finally.  
  
Dilandau smiled this time and the two brought their lips together. Dilandau wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you Dilandau." She muttered into his ear.  
  
  
  
Dilandau had never felt happier.  
  
Or sadder. Lina would be leaving. He would be alone. Dilandau felt a tear down his face. Lina wiped it away, because she was crying too.  
  
"Lina?" came Hitomi's voice and she came into view.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come on. It's time to go." Hitomi whispered.  
  
Lina pulled away from Dilandau and her eyes went from him, to Van and finally Hitomi. She brought up her eyes to the Mystic Moon and turned to Hitomi.  
  
"Are you ready?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes.I'm ready for my.my life here on Gaea." Lina whispered to everyone.  
  
Dilandau looked at her, his mouth open. This did mean.?  
  
"You.aren't going to return?"  
  
"Hitomi, there is nothing there for me. I'm going to stay here.with Dilandau."  
  
Hitomi smiled and nodded. At once, the beam of light shot down and Hitomi was brought up. Then.she was gone.  
  
  
  
Lina turned back to Dilandau. Van had quickly left, wanting to be alone. And she couldn't blame him.  
  
"Why did you stay?"  
  
"Because I couldn't leave you." Lina whispered.  
  
Dilandau smiled once more, but this time there was no sadness in his eyes. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Lina would remain on Gaea, she would live here forever. She would never let him go.  
  
  
  
Hitomi looked up in the sky to see the Mystic Moon hanging there. It hung there in the blue sky. No one else could see it except her. Van was on there.Lina was there.as was Dilandau and Folken's soul. Hitomi looked across the ocean to see Van there, his wings shining under the light, the necklace glinting there. Hitomi smiled.  
  
"I'm doing fine, Van."  
  
And she walked away.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! You don't know how much this means to me that you enjoyed it. Thank you all! I hope you all liked the ending! 


End file.
